I'm Coming Home
by afret2010
Summary: My take on Alex & Maggie's break-up. This is a Sanvers Fic and they will end up together but not before they go through a little angst!
1. Chapter 1--Maggie's Leaving

Author's Note: Like all Sanvers shippers I was terribly sad when I heard Floriana Lima was leaving Supergirl. When I realized the writers planed to break-up Alex & Maggie over a disagreement about having kids, this idea popped into my head. As you will see it follows the show up through S3Ep3 then it heads off into my own little fantasy world. Lest there be any doubt, this is a Sanvers fic and they will end up together!

One cautionary note: I normally don't start posting until I have the entire fic written at least in draft. That is not the case this time. At this point, all future chapters are still in my head. I hope to post at least weekly but I can't make any promises.

Finally, I do not own Supergirl, Alex, or Maggie. If I did it would be the Alex and Maggie show and Floriana Lima would not want to leave because she would be one of the lead characters!

* * *

Maggie was glad her father had come even if things hadn't gone the way she had hoped. Seeing him again had brought closure to the painful memories from her childhood but going through it had been emotionally exhausting. She wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and let Alex play big spoon while she cried it out. She marveled at that thought. None of her previous romantic partners had made her feel safe enough to let them see her cry and yet with Alex she didn't even give it a second thought.

But as tired as she was, as much as she wanted to let herself be wrapped up in the love and protection of Alex's arms, a niggling doubt at the back of her mind wouldn't let her do it. She knew she had to talk to Alex about the proverbial elephant in the room. She had seen how hopeful Alex was that finally reconciling her past would change her mind about having children and how half-hearted her assurances were that it didn't matter that Maggie still didn't want to have children.

As much as Maggie wanted to pretend that Alex was telling the truth and just move on, she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until they had talked it out. She dreaded it but as she had just demonstrated with her father, Maggie Sawyer was many things but an emotional coward was not one of them.

So as they were getting ready for bed she said "Alex, I think we need to talk".

She saw the fear flash in Alex's eyes and knew that this woman, who knew her better than anyone ever had, knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"It's late babe, can't it wait until tomorrow morning?" Alex tried to sound nonchalant but the crack in her voice gave her away.

Maggie gave her a sad little smile "I don't think it can."

Tears welled in Alex's eyes. "No I guess not."

So they opened a bottle of wine and sat facing each other on the couch in the living room. Maggie was the one who insisted they talk so she figured she should be the one to start. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she said the hardest words she'd ever said. "I don't think we should get married Alex."

"What? No!" Alex looked shocked by Maggie's words. Clearly she had not expected such a suggestion to be Maggie's starting point. "Maggie, lets just postpone the wedding, take some more time to work this out."

Maggie's eyes shone with unshed tears but she didn't back away from what she'd said. "Alex, I don't want children and I don't think that's ever going to change. You want to be a Mom and you should get that chance. I can't be the person who keeps you from fulfilling that dream. I wont."

Alex took Maggie's hands in her own, held them tightly and looked Maggie straight in the eye. "Maggie, sweetheart, listen to me. You're right I'd like to have kids _with you_. I think we have more than enough love to share with a child or two and I think we'd _both_ be great parents. But Maggie, when I picture my future I can imagine it with or without kids. I can't imagine it without you!"

"You say that now Alex but I've seen the way you look at kids playing with their parents in the park. I've seen how you are with Ruby. Eventually, you'd resent me for keeping you from having that and, Alex, that would kill me." Tears were streaming down Maggie's face. "I thought I'd been in love before Alex. I thought I knew what that meant but you showed me the truth. You healed me Alex when I couldn't even admit to myself that I was broken."

Tears streamed down Alex's face now too. "Look who's talking," she said with a sad smile. "Maggie, before I met you I just assumed something was wrong with me. I figured I wasn't working hard enough at my relationships or that I wasn't smart enough to figure out how to have a career and a relationship. The truth is I hadn't met the right person yet. I hadn't met you. Maggie with you it's like all the pieces fit perfectly, my career, my family, and my relationship with you. I never thought it could be that way, I never thought I'd have that."

"But one piece doesn't fit" Maggie said sadly, pulling her hands out of Alex's grip. "You want kids and I don't."

"I want you more." Alex voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight. Her stubborn detective had made her decision and nothing Alex said would change Maggie's mind. Her heart told her Maggie was wrong but in her head a voice she hadn't listened to since she met Maggie told her maybe Maggie was right. Maybe they should end this while they were still in love. The ghosts of all her failed relationships reared their ugly heads telling her this relationship like all the rest would end badly and Alex, like Maggie, didn't think she'd survive that.

So she stopped fighting. In her heart she knew that she'd never replace Maggie but she let her head make the decision. "I'm sorry," she said brokenly avoiding Maggie's eyes.

"Alex, no," Maggie said, gently taking Alex's face in her hands and making her look up. "This isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault. It just is." Maggie's voice cracked and she pulled a sobbing Alex into her arms and held her tightly as they both mourned the loss of the only true love they'd ever known. In there hearts they both knew that love like this doesn't happen every day. It was a once in a lifetime thing.

Eventually, after they'd cried themselves out, they separated. Maggie looked at Alex sitting now at the opposite end of the couch. Her badass, beautiful, ex-fiancée looked so small and broken. She couldn't imagine how they would get through this break-up and move on while living in the same city, working jobs that constantly brought them contact with each other. Right then and there she made a decision.

"Alex?" In her voice Alex heard something she couldn't identify but knew instinctively it wasn't good.

"Yes?" she said with a tremor in her voice.

"I've been offered a temporary transfer to Gotham PD to help them set up their own Science Division. I wasn't going to take it because of the wedding and everything but I think now maybe I should. It will give you a chance to move on. I think it will be too hard on both of us if we're both here, especially considering how closely NCPD Science Division works with the DEO."

Once again devastation showed in Alex's eyes and Maggie knew she wanted to argue with her, beg her to stay but all she said was, "how long will you be gone?"

"A year."

Alex nodded unable to speak and not sure what she would say even if she could.

For her part Maggie was glad that Alex hadn't picked up on her word choice when she had said it would give "you" not "us" a chance to move on.

Even now, even though it would have been with Alex's best interest at heart she couldn't bring herself to lie to Alex. And the fact was that, Maggie like Alex, knew in her heart that Alex was the only girl for her. She didn't plan to move on, to look for someone new to love. She just wanted Alex to be happy and she didn't see how that could happen with her as long as she didn't want a family.

Perhaps if Alex had caught on to what, exactly, Maggie had said she would have realized that Maggie felt the same way she did about moving on. Perhaps they could have avoided being separated for the next year but then some very important, very positive things wouldn't have happened either. So maybe it was just as well.


	2. A Year in the Life: Alex (Part 1)

Author's note: Hey all here's chapter two. I'd planned on this section being one chapter but I haven't had as much time to write as I'd hoped so I thought it might be best to post what I've got. After all I did promise to at least try to post weekly!

I hope you like it. More soon I hope.

I still don't own Supergirl or any of the characters on the show.

* * *

 _Perhaps if Alex had caught on to what, exactly, Maggie had said she would have realized that Maggie felt the same way she did about moving on. Perhaps they could have avoided being separated for the next year but then some very important, very positive things wouldn't have happened either. So maybe it was just as well._

A Year in the Life: Alex (Part 1)

As it turned out, Kara's prediction of what would happen to Alex if she lost Maggie was only partly right. She was indeed broken but other than that first night she did not get drunk. That first night, after Maggie had left (to stay with a friend until she left for Gotham in a week) Alex drank pretty much all the hard liquor in the apartment. By some miracle, she managed to get herself in bed before she passed out.

The next morning she was just coherent enough to call in to work. Winn answered the call as she knew he would. "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"I'm taking a few days off" she answered brusquely "let J'onn know".

"Sure thing Alex, how long are you going to be gone?" He asked brightly, assuming she and Maggie had some wedding stuff to take care of or were perhaps taking a short trip to get away from wedding stuff. But Alex had already hung up.

"Rude much!" He exclaimed looking at the phone as if it was the offender.

"What was that about," Kara asked walking up to Winn's workstation with James who, at J'onn's insistence had started training with Supergirl on a regular basis.

"Alex just asked me to let J'onn know she's taking some time off but she hung up before she said how long she'd be gone!" Winn replied still miffed at the slight.

"Uh oh" Kara said, clearly worried.

"What, oh?" James asked just as J'onn walked up.

"Alex broke up with Maggie last night."

"What!?" Winn and James asked in unison both clearly shocked.

J'onn just sighed sadly "the kids thing?" Kara just nodded. "I really thought they'd work that out".

J'onn had been ecstatic when Alex met Maggie. Finally, the woman he'd come to think of as his third daughter had met her bondmate, a Martian term that meant essentially the same thing as a human soulmate. He had never seen Alex so contented with her life. It hurt his heart to think of her going back to who she was before Maggie. In fact, having lost his own bondmate, he knew that she couldn't really go back. Having once experienced that level of connection anything less would leave a lasting emptiness that over time you learned to compartmentalize so you could go on with your life with at least the appearance of normality.

While this conversation was going on at the DEO, Alex was still in bed, her face buried in Maggie's pillow. And in bed is where she stayed for the next week save for the occasional trip to the bathroom or the even more infrequent trips to the kitchen for what ever junk food happened to be easily accessible. She couldn't summon the energy to do anything more...except to flip through photos of Maggie on her phone and cry.

Kara stopped by to checked on her often but was at a loss as to how to help her. Although she had some idea what Alex was going through, having so recently lost Mon El, somehow she knew it was worse for Alex. Anybody, who had ever seen Alex and Maggie together knew they were meant for each other. Soulmates was a thoroughly human concept and Kara hadn't really understood it until she saw Alex and Maggie together. She'd rarely seen two people how fit together as well as Alex and Maggie had. The truth was, she like J'onn, had expected them to work out the issue of children just as they had worked through every other problem in their relationship. She was shocked when she'd learned that the two had broken up. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to lie to Alex and tell her that she'd get over Maggie and move on. She knew Alex and Maggie belonged together.

During that first week she had visited Maggie and pleaded with her to go to Alex and try to work things out but Maggie was resolute in her determination to "free Alex to find someone who wanted the same things she did." Nothing Kara said could convince her otherwise.

* * *

In the end it was Alex who snapped herself out of it. On the day Maggie left for Gotham Alex showed up for work. She told herself that if Maggie could move on to a new life in Gotham than she could reclaim her old one. After all, she had been fine with the way things were before she met Maggie, she would be fine again. Somewhere inside she knew it was a lie but it was a lie she had to tell herself to move forward. During that first week, while she knew Maggie was still in National City, she had held out some small hope that Maggie would come back to her and they would work things out. But the morning Maggie left she had texted Alex to tell her she was leaving and to tell her she wished nothing but the best for her.

Alex had tried to text back with a similar sentiment but every time she tried it kept coming out I miss you, I love you, please come back. So in the end Maggie's text went unanswered.

Alex, dragged herself out of bed got cleaned up, put on her black tactical uniform and went in to work. To the untrained eye she looked like the old Alex. She smiled and said hello when someone greeted her but the smiles never reached her eyes. She avoided answering any questions about how she was doing and as quickly as possible headed off to the gym for a workout.

She told herself that after a week in bed she needed to workout the kinks but what she really needed to do was kick and punch out her anger and grief. A couple of the other agents offered to spar with her but quickly found excuses to leave after being tossed around the room for while by an overly aggressive Alex.

Fortunately for any other agents who were thinking of testing their mettle against Alex, the operations center got an alert of alien on alien violence down by the waterfront.

Alex jogged into ops donning her tactical gear. "I've got this."

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Kara said, worried about Alex's state of mind but Alex was already on her way out with her team.


	3. A Year in the Life: Alex (Part 2)

Author's Note: Hey all, here's chapter 3-Part 2 of A Year in the Life: Alex. It ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would. About twice as long as the other chapters. Hopefully there's not to much rambling going on here.

In case I haven't mentioned it I don't use a beta so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out (kindly please) so I can fix them.

I still don't own Supergirl. I do own the idea for this story though and I'm becoming quite fond of it ;-) Enjoy!

* * *

 _Alex jogged into ops donning her tactical gear. "I've got this."_

" _Maybe you should sit this one out" Kara said, worried about Alex's state of mind, but Alex was already on her way out with her team._

* * *

A Year in the Life—Alex (part 2)

Kara shared and worried look with J'onn. "You'd better go with her Supergirl, keep her from doing something rash," he advised.

"Got it."

Kara flew out of the DEO offices after Alex and her team. However, she got distracted by a child's cry for help. By the time she had found the young girl, who had climbed too far up in a tree and gotten stuck, and returned her to her extremely grateful mother; the problem down on the waterfront had already been handled.

From the looks of the area with dented shipping containers, overturned vehicles, even a busted fire hydrant spewing water it had been quite a fight. Two very large, very angry aliens were restrained nearby. They were hissing, not at each other but at Alex, who Kara noted, had blood running from a cut on her forehead and was holding her right arm tightly against her side. A quick look with her x-ray vision told Kara that Alex had cracked two ribs on that side. She checked the rest of the team as well but they all seemed to be fine, although they were all looking at Alex with a mixture of awe and fear.

Kara landed lightly beside her sister. "So, looks like I missed all the fun."

"Yeah, apparently those two were fighting over a male of their species. Apparently it's how things are done on their home planet." Alex looked exasperated. "I explained that this is not their home planet and we don't appreciate people brawling in the streets."

"Looks like you forgot to use your words for this 'explanation'."

"Well I had to get their attention first."

"Okay, well maybe you should get back to the DEO and get that cut and those ribs taken care of."

"I'm fine." Alex brushed her sister off and went to deal with the aliens.

"Alex, return to the DEO now and report directly to the medical bay. That's an order!" J'onn's voice came through their earpieces. "Let Supergirl and your team deal with the aliens."

Alex huffed angrily but headed off to one of the vehicles. Kara asked one of the junior agents to drive her back to the DEO, worried that both her physical injuries and her emotional state would make it unsafe for her to drive.

Once they were gone, Supergirl turned to Agent Vasquez, Alex's second in command on the team. "What happened?"

"She didn't let any of us engage." The woman began, looking equal parts angry and worried. "She had us set up a perimeter around the fight and told us not to let either of the aliens get through then she went in and pulled the two of them apart. They got pissed off and they both started fighting with her. She gave as good as she got but they tossed her around pretty good. I kept asking her if she needed help but she just told me to hold position."

Vasquez looked worried. "What's going on with her? I haven't seen her like this since before she met Detective Sawyer. Actually, I've never seen her quite like this.

"They broke up."

"Oh crap."

* * *

And so it went for the next 6 months. Alex threw herself into her work both literally and figuratively. Out in the field she rode the line between aggressive and downright reckless often crossing over that line, much to the detriment of her physical well-being. When she wasn't in the field she was in her lab working to solve whatever scientific mystery presented itself. She was rarely at home and that was just the way she liked it.

Being in the now empty apartment she once shared with Maggie was more than she could bear. Often she slept at the DEO or at Kara's apartment and when she _was_ in her apartment, she almost never slept in her bed, opting instead for the couch.

She never forgot what Kara had said about her drinking if she ever lost Maggie so she rarely got drunk. There were days though, like Maggie's birthday, the anniversary of the day they met, and Valentine's Day, when the memories were too much for her and she would allow herself to get drunk. Those were the days she slept in her bed, clutching Maggie's pillow to her chest, breathing the faint but lingering sent of her true love and crying herself to sleep.

Kara tried a few times to talk to her about how she was acting both in the field and elsewhere but to no avail. At first Alex lashed out at her "You want me to just snap out of it?" She shouted at her sister, "like you did with Mon-El. Butt out Kara!" Kara knew it was just her pain talking but it still hurt.

Later attempts were met with silence and or apathy. Alex listened politely enough but said nothing or just changed the subject. Her behavior never changed. Then the six-month anniversary of Maggie's departure for Gotham came and it was like wake up call to Alex. She wanted Maggie back but she knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her to come back. She had to have a plan. So she threw herself into planning to win Maggie back the same way she'd thrown herself into her work.

She never let herself even think about the possibility that by the time Maggie returned to National City she might have moved on and found someone else, someone who felt the same way she did about having kids. Well, she almost never thought about that possibility, except on those aforementioned occasions when she let herself get drunk. Then her fears would run rampant and she'd picture Maggie return to National City with a new girlfriend or worse yet a new fiancée having completely forgotten about her.

In her heart, Alex new that she and Maggie were meant to be together, soulmates, who deserved their happily ever after, but in those dark times she also knew that in the real world happy endings were in no way guaranteed.

So Alex came up with her plan to win Maggie back, to convince her that she didn't need kids as long as she had Maggie. Remembering her days as the debate team captain at Midvale High she prepared to counter every argument Maggie could possibly throw at her. For one thing she looked for ways she could have children in her life without actually being a mom. In true Alex fashion she researched a number of different volunteering opportunities like becoming a Big Sister or working with a Girl Scout troop. In the end, because of the constraints of her job she decided to volunteer as a math and science tutor. It was easier to work around her unpredictable schedule and she got to share two things she loved with kids who needed the help.

She started tutoring immediately and found she really enjoyed it. The young girl she was paired up with was quite bright but was struggling with advanced placement math courses required to get into the Ivy League college that was her first choice of a school to attend. Carrie wanted a career as a research scientist and was impressed with Alex's scientific background, as much as Alex was able to tell her. The fact that Alex was a badass FBI Agent and drop-dead gorgeous may have contributed to the crush Alex suspected Carrie was developing on her. Alex was kind to the girl but careful never to encourage her romantic feelings, often mentioning her fiancée Maggie.

"You're engaged to a girl?" Carrie asked once during a study session at the local library. She looked surprised and maybe a little hopeful. It bothered Alex that it still shocked some people when they heard about same-sex marriages, especially a young person like Carrie who was clearly questioning her own sexuality.

"Well, we're going through a bit of a thing right now," Alex was intentionally vague. "She's living in Gotham for a bit but when she comes back in a few months I'm determined to get things back on track!"

"Good luck. I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks Carrie, I hope so too!"

* * *

There was one part of Alex's plan that she was dreading. Alex knew Maggie would argue that she couldn't possibly know Maggie was the only girl for her if she never dated any others. So one evening, not long after the six-month anniversary of Maggie's departure. Alex decided put on her big girl panties, as the saying goes and start dating. She went to a gay bar Maggie had recommended as a good place to meet nice women, when they were still in their "just friends" phase.

Alex walked into Club P3 dressed in an outfit Maggie had once referred to as "hot enough to make the straightest of the straight girls consider flipping for Alex" and took a seat at the bar.

"Hey pretty lady, what can I get for you?" The bartender was tall, with spiky, jet-black hair, her tight white tank top showed off her well-defined abs and arm muscles as well as a number of colorful tattoos.

"Shot of Jameson with a beer back," Alex answered looking for a little liquid courage.

The bartender put the shot and the beer in front of Alex and slowly looked her up and down. "First one's on the house," she said with a smile and a wink. Alex knew she could end her search then and there if she wanted to but the bartender really wasn't her type and Alex, being Alex, couldn't put in less than her best effort, even if she didn't want to be here doing this.

So, offering a sincere but lukewarm thank you, she downed the shot, took a long pull on the beer and turned to look at the other patrons in the bar. Taking another sip of her beer Alex sighed. _I have no idea how to do this she thought._ There were a number of good prospects, pretty women, nicely dressed who looked like they might be interesting but Alex had never tried to pick someone up in a bar male or female. A number of men had tried it with her but their approaches had been at best annoying and at worst downright insulting. She couldn't see herself using any of their pickup lines.

She needn't have worried. While she was trying to work up the courage to ask someone to dance one of them came up to her. "First time here," she asked smiling kindly. The woman was very pretty, some would say beautiful, with shoulder length auburn hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, and flawless skin with just a hint of a tan. Like someone who spent time outdoors but not for the sole purpose of getting a tan.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Let's just say I've seen that deer in the headlights look before. In fact, I've worn it before." The woman gave a little self-deprecating laugh. "It will get easier. I'm Melissa by the way."

"Alex," Alex responded extending her hand for Melissa to shake. "Would, ah, would you like to dance...with me that is." Alex stammered. "Would you like to dance with me." This time with more confidence.

"See," Melissa flashed a big grin. "That second time was much better. I'd love to dance, with you." She winked at Alex and taking her hand led her to the dance floor.

They danced to the next three songs and thing were going pretty well, although when the third song turned out to be a slow song Alex couldn't help but be reminded of dancing with Maggie on Valentine's Day. When tears filled her eyes she pushed the thought away with a shake of her head and soldiered on. When the song was finished Melissa suggested they head back to the bar for another drink. Alex thought that was a great idea and said as much.

After getting their drinks they found an empty table well away from the dance floor and sat and talked for a while. Melissa was a lawyer, who worked as a public defender. She was duly impressed when she found out Alex was both an "FBI" Agent and a doctor. Even though Alex would much rather have been doing something, anything, with Maggie she had to admit this was better than any date she'd ever had with a man and once again she marveled at her own blindness. How had she never figured out why her relationships with men never worked out.

Melissa mentioned she'd been in a long-term relationship until a few months ago and was finally getting back into the dating scene. Alex said the same was true of her but didn't mention that she'd actually been engaged. Neither woman was inclined to go into detail about past relationships. If Melissa wondered how a newbie to the gay bar scene could have been in a long-term relationship she didn't show it.

"Would you like to get out of here and go somewhere more private," Melissa asked placing a hand on Alex's forearm and rubbing it lightly.

Alex was sure the panic she felt must have showed on her face at least momentarily but either Melissa didn't see it or chose to ignore it. Either way Alex managed to get it under control so that when she said "that would be nice." It sounded like she really meant it.

Melissa's apartment was just a couple of blocks away so they went there. The apartment was small but nicely decorated, not that Alex noticed. She was too busy trying to control her nervousness with deep breathing so as not to pass out.

"Would you like a drink?" Melissa offered beer or red wine.

Alex decided to stick with beer since that's what she had been drinking at the bar.

"Have a seat. I'll go get our drinks"

Alex took a seat at one end of a brown, suede covered sofa in the living room. When Melissa returned with two beers she sat beside Alex on the sofa, close enough that their legs were touching. Alex would have liked a little more room between them but with Melissa on one side and the arm of the sofa on the other there was no where to go.

They made small talk. Alex asked about an interesting painting on the wall across from the sofa. Melissa told her she'd found it at a yard sale of all places. The whole time they talked Melissa's hand was tracing patterns on Alex's thigh inch higher and higher.

Alex kept reminding herself to breath. She was very confused. What Melissa was doing felt good and on one level she didn't want her to stop but at the same time her heart was crying out for Maggie. She was so deep in thought trying to work through her feelings that she was caught completely by surprise when Melissa's hand slid up to her waist and pulled Alex toward her while her other hand slid up Alex's front pausing briefly to caress her breast before sliding around her neck and pulling Alex into a kiss. Alex froze but Melissa persisted not forcing herself on Alex but not pulling back either. Alex could have pulled away but she didn't. After her initial panic she relaxed into the kiss. It was nice, Maggie's kisses were better but Melissa wasn't bad. But then Melissa's hand slid under Alex's shirt, caressing the skin of Alex's back just above her jeans and her tongue slid across Alex's lower lip requesting entrance.

Alex jumped up off the couch "I'm sorry. I can't do this," she cried backing away from the couch, bumping into the coffee table and knocking over their drinks. "I thought I could but I can't!"

"Come on Alex, it doesn't have to be anything more than a one night thing. I'm guessing you've only ever been with one woman and now that's over. Don't you want to know what it's like with someone else?" Melissa said with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"No," Alex replied with a sad smile, "I really don't."

Melissa sighed clearly frustrated. "Fine," she said huffily. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out." She got up and went into kitchen to get a dishtowel to clean up the spilled beer paying no further attention to Alex.

Alex practically ran for the door, Melissa's nasty little parting shot ensuring she didn't feel too bad about possibly having lead her on.

Alex went to the bar a couple more times after that just so she could say she'd given dating more than one try. She danced with a number of women and even let them kiss her but she couldn't bring herself to go any further than that. Her experience with Melissa confirmed what she'd known in her heart all along. As unlikely as it seemed, Alex had found her OTP in the first woman she'd ever dated. Maggie truly was the only person for her. Now she just had to convince Maggie of that.

Unfortunately, she still had five months to wait before she'd have the chance to do that.

* * *

The time went slowly. But having made up her mind to win Maggie back whatever it took, Alex was able to relax a bit. She still worked long hours but she was less reckless in the field and she started spending more time with Kara and her friends outside of work.

Most of them were happy to see Alex was finally getting over Maggie and moving on but Kara knew better. One night when they were binge watching Once Upon a Time on Netflix she asked, "okay Alex, what's really going on. I don't believe for a second that you've moved on from Maggie."

Alex actually grinned at her sister. "You know me so well. You're right I haven't, nor will I ever "move on" from Maggie."

"Then what's going on? I mean you went from workaholic, kamikaze Alex to more or less normal Alex."

"I just made up my mind to fight for her, to convince her that we are meant to be together. I came up with a plan and I'm implementing it."

"Of course you are because you're Alex and that's how you roll."

"Damn straight little sister. No pun intended!"

As the time for Maggie's return grew nearer Alex founded it harder and harder to concentrate at work. J'onn threatened to put her on forced leave if she couldn't get her head back in the game. The threat was enough to keep her thoughts on work when she was at the DEO but two weeks before Maggie was scheduled to return Alex received a text that made it even harder to focus on anything but Maggie's return.

It was from Maggie herself and all it said was: _I'm coming home in 2 weeks. A lot has happened in the last year. I really need to talk to you but I'll understand if you don't want to._

With out giving it a second thought Alex texted back: _Tell me when and where and I'll be there._

After she sent the text though doubts started to assail Alex. What did Maggie want to tell her? Had she met someone? Was she just doing the honorable thing and telling her in person so she wouldn't find out from someone else or worse yet when she ran into Maggie and her new girlfriend (fiancée...wife!?).

The next two weeks were the longest of Alex's life.


	4. A Year in the Life: Maggie (Part 1)

Author's Note: Hello everyone, here's the next installment of I'm Coming Home. Now we get to see how Maggie has spent the year since she and Alex split up. I didn't have nearly as much time to write as I thought I would over the Thanksgiving holiday but I figured better to publish what I had than to wait until I have more written. Besides, this actually seemed like a good place to break up the section on Maggie's year.

I'm rushing a bit to get this one out and as I've said before I don't use a beta so please feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical errors. Thanks.

Still don't own anything but the story idea. Enjoy!

* * *

 _After she sent the text though doubts started to assail Alex. What did Maggie want to tell her? Had she met someone? Was she just doing the honorable thing and telling her in person so she wouldn't find out from someone else or worse yet when she ran into Maggie and her new girlfriend (fiancée...wife!?)_

 _The next two weeks were the longest of Alex's life._

* * *

A Year in the Life: Maggie (Part 1)

Maggie didn't have the luxury of spending a week in bed. She had just a week to get everything ready to leave for Gotham. She spent her days passing off her active cases to her temporary replacement, sending out change of address notices, and putting her motorcycle into storage. Riding it just reminded her of Alex so she decided to leave it and just take her car. At least she didn't have to worry about finding a place to stay in Gotham. GPD had set her up in a studio apartment near the GPD headquarters where she would be working. During nights that week though, she allowed herself to mourn.

That first night she had gone to her friend's place like she told Alex. Her friend had been supportive, giving her a pint of vegan ice cream and trying to get her to talk but all Maggie wanted was to be alone so she could cry. Since she was 14 years old the only person that had ever made her feel safe enough to let them see her cry was Alex. So she moved into an inexpensive but clean hotel for the rest of the week. Every night she cried herself to sleep clutching Alex's Hello Sunshine t-shirt, which she had surreptitiously put in with her things when she had packed up before leaving their, no Alex's, apartment. Occasionally she would bury her face in the t-shirt and inhale deeply, the lingering scent of Alex calming and torturing her all at once.

Somehow, Kara tracked her down during that week and tried to convince her to change her mind, to go talk to Alex to work things out.

"Maggie, you guys belong together, you have to know that. Just talk to Alex. I'm sure you cam work things out if you try!"

"She wants kids and I don't Kara. How are we going to work that out. Either I agree to have kids and eventually I resent her for forcing me into something I didn't really want to do or she agrees not to have kids and she eventually resents me from keeping her from something she's wanted since she was a little girl. I don't see any middle ground there do you!" Maggie was shouting and on the verge of tears, taking a deep breath she reigned her emotions back in.

" I just think," Kara began but Maggie interrupted her.

"Please just stop, please," she pleaded wearily with the blonde.

It was obvious to Kara that the detective was suffering just as much as her sister was but she could see that she wasn't going to change Maggie's mind. "Okay," she said resignedly "but you're making a mistake." She turned to leave.

As the door closed behind her she heard Maggie whisper, "Take care of her for me."

"I will, Maggie, I promise," she whispered back even though she knew Maggie couldn't hear her through the closed door.

A week after she left Alex, Maggie threw a couple of suitcases in the back of her car along with a few things she was taking from the office and drove away from National City. She was crying so hard she had to pull over to the side of the road four times in the first two hours because she couldn't see the road through her tears. The further away she got from Alex the more it hurt but after a while the endless miles of highway numbed her mind and she was able to stop crying.

By the time she arrived in Gotham 5 hours later, Maggie had locked her pain away in a box in the deepest recesses of her heart. Twenty some years of experience, since she was a 14 year old girl abandoned by the people who were supposed to love her the most, helped her put on a mask so complete that most of the folks she met in Gotham had no idea how badly she was hurting. That was exactly the way she wanted it. She didn't need their pity and she didn't want them to see her weakness.

* * *

Setting up GPD's new Science Division kept Maggie very busy, almost too busy to miss Alex, almost. It was interesting, exciting and very challenging. The problem was she wanted to share it all with Alex. When she was writing up procedures and regulations for the division she knew Alex would have had great incite as to what she should include and what she should reject. When she was requisitioning equipment she wanted to complain to Alex that Gotham didn't have access to much of the specialized equipment necessary for dealing with the aliens the new division would be encountering on a daily basis. And when it came time to start recruiting personnel for the new division she wanted to tell Alex how different it was from the early days of NCPD's Science Division.

Back then nobody had ever heard of a Science Division and the best, most experienced officers and detectives were reluctant to risk a promising career on what many thought would soon be nothing more than a failed experiment. Maggie had always seen it as cutting edge policing and was thrilled to get a detective slot in the new organization. She had been proven correct and the NCPD Science Division was now nationally recognized as an elite police organization. That meant Maggie could recruit from the cream of the crop when hiring to fill everything from officers and detectives to administrative assistants for Gotham's new Science Division. Of course, it also meant she had many more applicants than she had positions and there too she knew Alex would have been invaluable in helping her cull through the herd.

She spent long hours at the office and most days she took work home with her. She could have just stayed at the office but at home she could get comfortable in a pair of sweat pants and Alex's Hello Sunshine t-shirt, curl up on the couch and go through regulation drafts, requisition forms and personnel files in peace. She could also do something she would never admit to anyone that she did. She talked to Alex, not really, obviously, but in her head.

"What do you think of this guy, babe. He's got a pretty good case closure rate."

"Your worried about those write ups for excessive force aren't you? Good point, that guy Jones has almost the same closure rate and nothing negative on his record since he was a beat cop. I'll put this guy in the probably not pile."

Maggie knew most folks would think she was touched in the head talking to her ex fiancé like she was right there in the room with her but it calmed her and made her miss Alex just a little bit less.

* * *

One positive thing about her move to Gotham was that it allowed her to reconnect with her younger brother Alberto or Bert as everyone had called him when they were kids. Bert had been just ten years old when her parents had kicked her out and they hadn't even let her say goodbye.

She had adored her baby brother and he had worshipped his big sister. She often wondered what they had told him about why she was gone. She knew he was too young to understand what had happened but she had no doubt they had made it clear to him that it was her fault. That she had done something unforgivable.

Just a few months before she had moved to Gotham she learned from an old acquaintance from Blue Springs, one of the few who hadn't turned their back on her completely, that Bert was living their with his wife Lexie and there two children. She had been hesitant to make contact. Did he hate her she wondered? But now that she was living in Gotham she decided it was time to call him and at least ask if he wanted to hear her side of the story.


	5. A Year in the Life: Maggie (Part 2)

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's the second section of Maggie's year after the break up with Alex. Looks like this part of the story (about Maggie's year) is going to be at least three parts. I was going to try to finish it in two parts but I really wanted to post something before the weekend and this seemed like a good place to break. Plus I think I'll have more than enough material for a third section. We'll see, the next chapter may be very short!

As you'll see there's a bit of a cross over with Grey's Anatomy. The idea came to me after I started writing this story and I just couldn't help myself. Obviously (again as you'll see) this is AU for Grey's Anatomy.

I still don't own Supergirl and in case you were wondering I don't own Grey's Anatomy either. If I did Callie and Arizona would still be a couple and I'd still be watching the show. I do own this story idea. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Just a few months before she had moved to Gotham she learned from an old acquaintance from Blue Springs, one of the few who hadn't turned their back on her completely, that Bert was living their with his wife Lexie and there two children. She had been hesitant to make contact. Did he hate her she wondered? But now that she was living in Gotham she decided it was time to call him and at least ask if he wanted to hear her side of the story._

Chapter 5: A year in the Life—Maggie (Part 2)

Two weeks after she arrived in Gotham Maggie used her GPD credentials to access the city's DMV records and find her brother. It wasn't difficult. There were a couple of Albert Sawyers but only one Alberto. He was the right age and the record showed he was married to an Alexandra Grey, MD, who Maggie assumed was the Lexie her friend had mentioned.

It took Maggie another week to get up the courage to dial the number she had found in the files. She hit cancel three times before she took a deep breath and finally hit the call button.

"Hello?" a woman Maggie assumed was Lexie answered the phone.

"Um, hi is Bert, ah is, is Bert there," Maggie stammered.

"Can I tell him who's calling?"

The butterflies in Maggie's stomach all took off at once and seemed to be trying to escape through her esophagus. "Yeah, tell him it's Maggie…his sister."

"Maggie?" the woman on the other end of the line was clearly surprised but there was something else Maggie couldn't quite identify. Excitement? "Hang on, I'll get him right away. Don't hang up!" she said breathlessly.

Maggie heard the woman set the phone down and walk a few steps away. In the distance she heard the woman yelling. "Bert, come quick, it's her, it's your sister. She's on the phone."

There was the rhythmic thumping of someone running down the stairs then Maggie heard a man say, "It's Maggie, are you sure?"

"Well that's what she said. I don't know why she'd lie about something like that." Lexie sounded a bit exasperated.

The phone was picked up and Maggie heard the man's voice. "Maggie, is it really you? Did you see one of my posts? I've been looking for you for years. I can't believe it's really you."

Tears filled Maggie's eyes and she had difficulty answering for a moment. He'd been looking for her. He didn't hate her. In fact, he sounded ecstatic that she'd called. "Yeah Berto" she couldn't help using her old nickname for him. "It's me."

"This is great, I can't believe one of my social media posts worked after all these years. I'd given up hope of finding you."

"Actually, I don't know about any posts. I happened to run into Jenny Reese a couple months back and she mentioned you were living here in Gotham. I just moved here three weeks ago so I thought I'd look you up."

"Wait, you're here in Gotham, right now. Can we meet? It's been so long and I'd really love to talk with you."

"Yeah, sure. I'm still pretty new around here so I don't know many places but there's a nice little coffee shop a couple of blocks from my place." As happy as Maggie was to find out her brother had been looking for her, she wanted to take things slowly in getting to know him again. She wasn't ready to meet his wife and kids just yet.

Bert didn't seem to mind. Maybe, she thought, he wanted a chance to talk to her one on one before introducing her to Lexie and the kids. "That sounds great. Are you calling from a cell phone? I've got your number on my caller ID. I'll text me from my cell and then you can text me back with the address. Are you free right now?"

Maggie smiled; she'd forgotten how Bert got when he was excited about something. It was full speed ahead no hesitation, no pausing to think things through. It was nice to know some things hadn't changed. "Now is great. Let me know how long it will take you to get there when you get my text so I know when to head over."

"Will do, Maggie. Maggie?"

"Yeah Berto?"

"I'm so glad you found me."

"Me too little brother, me too."

* * *

Maggie was so nervous about meeting her brother she got to the coffee shop 20 minutes before he said he would arrive and was halfway through her first cup of coffee when he walked in 10 minutes early.

Maggie had been worried that she wouldn't recognize him. He'd only been ten years old the last time she saw him but she needn't have worried, Bert looked just like their father, minus the graying hair. He's a very handsome man, she thought. Apparently he had no trouble recognizing her either. He took one look around the coffee shop and headed directly over to her table. Maggie stood as he approached.

"Maggie!" Bert pulled her into a bear hug before she even had a chance to fret about whether or not she should try to hug him or shake his hand or what.

"You look good little brother."

"Me? Look at you Mags. Wherever you were living before you came to Gotham must have agreed with you."

They sat down and Bert ordered a cup of coffee and cinnamon roll.

"Still got that sweet tooth I see," Maggie teased.

"Oh yeah, Lexie is always on me about eating better. She's the only reason I don't weigh 300 pounds now. But every once in a while you gotta splurge and this is a special occasion."

"You're right, maybe I'll have one too." Maggie ordered a cinnamon roll and a second cup of coffee.

Bert waited until her order came then jumped right in asking her about her life. "So tell me where you've been living? What you've been doing? What brings you to Gotham?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, Berto!" Maggie grinned at his eagerness. "Actually I'm surprised you don't know some of that. I mean Dad knew where I was and what I was doing."

Bert's face darkened. "He knew!? That bastard, I asked him repeatedly when I was still living at home. All he ever said was 'I don't know and I don't care.' Once I even asked him if he could use his police connections to find you but he refused. Wait, how do _**you**_ know that he knew where you were?"

"It's kind of a long story. The short version is I saw him about a month ago. It didn't end well but before things went south he mentioned he'd been following some of my cases."

"Some of your cases? Don't tell me you followed in the old man's footsteps and became a cop."

"Well, I am a cop, a detective actually, but I didn't do it because of Dad. I wanted to help people, protect them from all the bad things out there. Plus I thought maybe I'd be good at police work and that I'd enjoy it." Maggie shrugged and smiled self consciously.

"Well you must be pretty good if you're a detective. So are you with the Gotham PD?"

"Actually, I'm on loan to Gotham, for a year. I'm helping the set up their Science Division. I was one of the first detectives assigned to the National City PD's Science Division."

Bert looked impressed. "Wow! I've heard about the NCPD Science Division. You guys are like the premier police organization dealing with aliens and other unexplained phenomena right?"

"Yeah, we were the first. A lot of cities are starting up similar divisions now, especially since the President signed the alien amnesty act.

Enough about me, tell me about you. I know you're married and have a couple of kids. Tell me about them. Do you have any pictures? What do you do?"

"Now who's asking everything at once!" Bert grinned at his sister.

Maggie chuckled. "Sorry, please answer in whatever order you please."

Bert started with the last question first. "I'm an architect. I got my degree at the University of Washington's College of Built Environments in Seattle. I got my first job at a big firm in Seattle and that's where I met Lexie. She was doing an internship in surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital.

We were dating and things were going really well. We were both really focused on our careers and so we understood that some times our personal lives had to take a back seat. We never fought over cancelled dates or long hours at work. Then Lexie almost died in a plane crash and it was a wake up call for both of us.

I think we both realized how much we really loved each other and we wanted to build a life together and focus on that. So we got married, quit our jobs and moved here to Gotham where we both teach at Gotham University. We're helping to shape the future and our jobs give us time to focus on our family."

"Speaking of?" Maggie hinted none to subtly.

Bert's smile lit his whole face. "Matt and Jessica, they're twins and they're seven years old and they are just the coolest kids ever! Matt is into little league and Jess is taking modern dance classes and they both just started chess club. Oh and Lexie is expecting our third child in about five months."

Bert's smile was contagious and Maggie grinned back at him. "I assume you have pictures?"

"Careful what you ask for," Bert warned laughing.

"They're my niece and nephew for crying out loud. I want to see what they look like and their mother too for that matter."

Without further prompting Bert pulled out his phone and started flipping through pictures.

Maggie smiled and commented on the dozens of pictures he showed her. The twins had dark hair, caramel colored skin and shining hazel eyes that reminded Maggie of someone she was trying very hard not to think about just now. They were beautiful children and it was obvious from the pictures that they were happy.

Then Bert flipped to a picture of the twins with a woman who looked so much like Alex they could have been twins themselves. "Oh and this is my wife Lexie, she's not showing yet in this picture but she was about a month along."

Maggie's sharp inhale did not go unnoticed by her brother. "Mags, are you okay?" When she didn't answer right away he put his hand on her arm and said her name again, "Maggie?"

With an effort Maggie got a hold of her emotions. "Yeah…yes Berto I'm fine. It's just, Lexie looks a lot like someone I used to know." Maggie prayed that Bert would leave it at that. Her emotions surrounding her breakup with Alex were still to raw and she really didn't want to get into it with him at their first meeting.

Fortunately he let it go saying, "Well they say everyone has a double out there somewhere."

They sat and talked for two more hours. Filling each other in on their respective jobs. Bert talked a lot about Lexie and the twins and what each of them hoped for regarding the sex the next child. They had decided not to learn the gender until the baby was born. Bert asked about her personal life but Maggie kept it vague saying she'd dated quite a few girls in college and had one or two serious relationships since then but that she wasn't with anyone at the moment. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. Besides the fact that it still hurt too much to talk about Alex, Maggie was a little afraid to tell her brother, who so clearly loved being a father, that she'd broken up with Alex because she didn't want kids.

"Wow, we've been talking for almost three hours" Maggie said glancing at a clock on the wall. "It's getting late and I don't know about you but I have to work tomorrow. Don't want to make a bad impression by over sleeping and showing up late so early in the game!"

Bert looked like he would have liked to keep talking but checking the time on his phone he said "Yeah, I guess you're right. As it is, I've missed saying good night to the kids. If I stay out too much longer, Lexie may send the cavalry out after me. I'd really love for you to meet my family. Would you like to come to our place for dinner on Saturday."

"I'd really like that."

"Great. I'll text you with the address later. You should come early. Saturday is our family game day. If the weather is nice we play sports or ride bikes or something and if it's not we play cards or board games or doing something inside."

"Sounds like fun. I'll see you Saturday."


	6. A Year in the Life: Maggie (Part 3)

Author's Note: Well here's Chapter 6. This section is the third and final section on Maggie's year after her breakup with Alex. There should be just one more chapter after this (emphasis on "should be"). I think it is safe to say that this is the most ambitious chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction story. Not just because of its length but because of its content as well.

About the content: WARNING: This chapter contains character deaths. Don't worry both our girls are fine!

This chapter also introduces a transgender character. I freely admit I know next to nothing on this topic. Please feel free to provide (constructive) criticism if you have any to give.

I own neither Supergirl nor Grey's Anatomy. More's the pity.

* * *

" _Would you like to come to our place for dinner on Saturday."_

 _"I'd really like that."_

 _"Great. I'll text you with the address later. You should come early. Saturday is our family game day. If the weather is nice we play sports or ride bikes or something and if it's not we play cards or board games or doing something inside."_

 _"Sounds like fun. I'll see you Saturday."_

* * *

A Year in the Life—Maggie (Part 3)

When Saturday rolled around Maggie was excited about spending the day with Bert and his family but she was nervous too. She wasn't sure how she would handle meeting Lexie, who looked so much like Alex. When she arrived at their house instead of pulling into the driveway she drove around the block three times just trying to psych herself up to go into the house and meet everyone.

Finally she pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath she reached out and knocked on the door. To her relief it was Burt who answered the door, giving her a few extra seconds to prepare.

He grinned at her. "Maggie, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

He ushered her into the living room. "Matt, Jessie come meet your aunt Maggie!"

Jessie came running down the stairs first. She was wearing a Pink Barbie t-shirt, a matching pink and white tutu and sparkly pink stockings. Her long, dark auburn hair was done up in a French braid. Matt wasn't far behind wearing a Superman t-shirt and jeans. His hair, the exact shade of his sister's, was cropped close to his head. They both stopped well short of where Bert and Maggie were standing suddenly shy.

"Come on guys, your aunt wont bite you. Come say hi." Then with a wicked grin he turned and with a wink at Maggie said "I mean I'm sure she doesn't bite kids anymore right Maggie."

With a mock angry look at her brother she said, "that was over 30 years ago and you deserved it." Turning to Matt and Jessie she said, "he swiped the last piece of cake at _**my**_ birthday party and then tried to smash it in my face! I may have grabbed his fingers with my teeth."

The twins burst out laughing and Jessie admonished her father "Daddy, you didn't!"

"Hey I was what, four years old and I was just trying to be helpful and hand it to you." Bert's pious expression fooled no one.

"Yeah right! The way you were trying to be helpful when you 'borrowed' my bicycle and 'accidentally' rode it into Jones Pond? What were you trying to clean it for me?"

"Exactly, I'm glad you finally understand that."

Maggie was grateful to her brother for finding such a unique, if slightly embarrassing, way to break the ice but her new found comfort was short lived.

The twins' peels of laughter drew their mother out of kitchen where she had been working on a special dinner in honor of their guest.

"What's with all the hilarity out here?" Lexie entered the living room with a smile on her face.

Maggie couldn't breath. It was Alex, five months pregnant, hair a little redder, face a little rounder but it was Alex. She even had Alex's gorgeous hazel eyes.

If Lexie noticed Maggie's discomfort she didn't let on. "You must be Maggie. I can't tell you how happy we are that you found us."

She walked right up to Maggie and hugged her tightly. After a moment's hesitation Maggie's arms came up and around Lexie and she returned the hug, if a bit weakly.

Fortunately for Maggie's sanity, Lexie's scent was different than Alex's. Apparently they used different shampoos or perfumes. Whatever it was Maggie was grateful. If Lexie had smelled like Alex too she might not have been able to let her go.

She felt different than Alex too. Years of training and fighting bad guys had left Alex with muscles like iron and barely an ounce of fat anywhere on her body. Where as motherhood and a desk job had left Lexie, if not plump, certainly much softer than Alex.

As it was, Maggie stepped back from the hug and smiled at her brother's wife. "I feel just the same." She replied earnestly.

"I've just put the lasagna in the oven so we've got some time before dinner. Bert why don't you get everybody something to drink and we can get to know each other over a game of monopoly, unless you'd like to play something else Maggie? This is your first game day so you get to choose. We have just about every board game you can think of."

There was something about the way Lexie said that this was her "first game day" that made Maggie think she expected there to be many more. She found she liked the idea.

"Monopoly is great. I haven't played in ages."

* * *

That game day went really well. There was lots of laughter and good-natured competition. Maggie found that Bert and Lexie didn't _let_ the children win but they may have occasionally allowed themselves to be distracted by the conversation. Matt and Jessie took advantage of that distraction to log a win or two. It was obvious their parents had taught them both to win and to lose graciously.

As Maggie had suspected, that game day led to another and another and another, until her participation was considered the norm, no invitation required. Game days led to participation in other events, soccer games, dance recitals, school plays, you name it Maggie was invited and if her work schedule allowed it she was there. She surprised herself with how much she enjoyed just hanging out with the family.

Spending time with them helped her realize that certain assumptions she had made, based on her own childhood, weren't necessarily true. It was clear that Bert and Lexie didn't just love their children. They liked them and they liked spending time with them. Maggie realized that that was not the message she had gotten from her own parents.

Maggie knew her parents loved her and Bert, at least they had always said that they did but their actions and sometimes even their words said that they often considered their children a burden too.

Maggie remembered being excited when she was one of the first girls in Blue Springs to be allowed to play Little League baseball with the boys. Her father had said he was proud of her but he almost never came to her games claiming he had to work. When he did attend her games he always made it clear what a big sacrifice it was for him to miss work to be there.

And it wasn't just because she was a girl. He was the same when Bert started playing. Bert on the other hand, not only went to his kids soccer games, he became an assistant coach and was there for all their practices too. When their team won it seemed like Bert was even more excited than the twins were.

Another time when Maggie's dentist told her parents she needed braces, she over heard her mother complaining to her father about having to use the money they were saving for a trip to Europe to pay for it. But when Jessica sprained her ankle trying to learn a new move in her modern dance class, Bert and Lexie took her to an expensive specialist, not covered by their health insurance, to make sure her ankle healed properly so that she would be able to continue dancing without further complications.

Maggie knew that as university professors they didn't make a lot of money but when Maggie asked them about it they said not to worry. They had set up a special investment account for just such instances.

All of this made Maggie realize something else. She had made a terrible mistake. She had told Alex that she didn't want children because everything in her past told her that children were a burden, an expensive, time consuming burden. Why would anyone want to have children when they didn't have to?

Maggie loved her career and she'd worked hard to get where she was. She had always felt that her career wasn't just what she did it was who she was. It defined her. And she had loved her relationship with Alex just the way it was she hadn't seen how children could make it any better

It wasn't until she spent time with her brother and his family that she realized being part of a family might be just as fulfilling as a job, even a job you loved. Bert and Lexie had found a balance between jobs they both loved and the family they loved even more. Their relationship, rather than being stifled by children, was enriched by them. Matt and Jessie were a living, breathing symbol of the love that existed between Bert and Lexie.

* * *

Maggie was sitting in Bert and Lexie's living room one Saturday afternoon. Thinking about all of this. She had come early for game day and the kids were still outside playing with their friends. Bert was reading through student project proposals. Lexie, who was supposed give birth any day now and so was on maternity leave, was reading the latest Clive Cussler novel.

Bert happened to look up and noticed the odd expression on Maggie's face. "What's put that look on your face Mags?"

"I was just thinking about Mom and Dad and what kind of parents they were."

"Not very good if you ask me" Bert's expression turned sour.

"Now Bert," Lexie chastised. "I'm sure they did they best they could."

Bert snorted but didn't respond.

It occurred to Maggie then that Bert never mentioned their parents. She had assumed they were still in touch but now she wondered.

"You never mention them," she said. "You know if it's because of what happened to me it's okay. I've made my peace with that. You don't have to pretend they don't exist. When's the last time you spoke to them."

Bert and Lexie shared a look Maggie didn't quite understand and Lexie said, "I think it's about time we told her don't you?"

"Told me what?" Maggie looked from Lexie to Bert, waiting for one of them to explain.

"We haven't spoken to Mom or Dad in four years since the twins were three," Bert told her.

"What, why?" Maggie was surprised. She knew her parents weren't going to win any grandparents of the year award but she also knew that they were the only grandparents the kids had. Lexie's parents were both gone.

"They disagreed with a decision we made regarding the twins and how we intended to raise them and they haven't spoken to us since."

Maggie felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. They had done it again. Cut off one of their children because they disagreed with their choices but why?

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

"We don't mind. Actually we've been meaning to talk to you about it. It's just that it's not exactly something you just mention in casual conversation," Bert said. Then he paused and looked like he was searching for the right way to say what he wanted to say.

Maggie was getting more nervous by the second. What could be so bad that he could find the words to say it. What could have driven their parents to cut off contact with their son and three year old grandchildren?

Bert looked to Lexie for help. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly and said "Maggie, genetically Matt and Jessie are identical twins."

Maggie was temporarily confused. Surely, Lexie of all people knew it wasn't possible for a brother and sister to be identical twins. And then it hit her.

"One of them is transgendered," she said quietly.

She was stunned that she'd never figured it out. Certainly at this age boys and girls were physically similar but she would have thought that there would be some hint. Even now she couldn't say which twin it was.

"Yes, Jessica was born Joseph but almost from the time she could talk she insisted she was a girl. She wanted to play with Barbies and wear dresses." It was Lexie who responded. "We talked to experts and did all kinds of research and we decided to let Joseph try living as Jessica for a month to see how it went. She's been Jessie ever since."

"You can imagine how Mom and Dad reacted," Bert said with disgust.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie said. "That must have been hard, especially for the twins. How did you explain their grandparents suddenly disappearing from there lives"

"It's not like Mom and Dad had been a big part of their lives before all this happened. You know how they were. I don't know why they ever had kids. They clearly didn't want them."

Maggie just nodded at Bert's confirmation of what she'd been thinking earlier.

"So it's not a problem for you?" Bert asked, clearly worried about Maggie's reaction despite her sexual orientation and what had happened between her and their parents.

"No!" Maggie said emphatically, "not at all."

"Told you so," Lexie said smirking at her husband. "He was really worried about telling you."

"Why?" Maggie turned to look at Bert.

"You're the only family I have left Mags. These last five months have been the best. I wasn't really afraid you'd disagree with our decision but I thought you might be mad we'd hidden it from you. We really wanted you to get to know Jessie as a girl before you found out she was transgendered."

"I'm not mad. I was a little surprised but I get why you wanted to wait. I can't imagine Jessie any other way. She's my niece. You guys have done a great job with both the twins. They're lucky to have you as parents."

Bert and Lexie looked both pleased and embarrassed.

"Alright, enough with the heavy discussion. The kids will be home any minute now," Lexie said. "I believe it's my turn to choose the game. Bert would you get the Trivial Pursuit Junior for the kids and Genus 2 for the adults. I'd get it myself but by the time I levered myself up out of this chair it'd be time for dinner."

Bert groaned getting up and heading to the bookshelves that held literally dozens of board games. "Get ready to lose Maggie. I swear Lexie has memorized all the answers on this version of the game."

* * *

That evening as Maggie was getting ready to head home Bert pulled her aside. He seemed a little nervous. "Hey Mags, we have kind of a big favor to ask you. Actually, I've already kind of put it in motion but if you don't want to do it I can always change it but I hope you'll be okay with it. But you know what it's late and this isn't urgent. We can talk about it next week."

Maggie grinned at him. "Dude, you're babbling what's up?"

"No really Maggie it can wait until next Saturday. It's too late for another long conversation."

"Okay," Maggie said, drawing out a bit, giving her brother a chance to change his mind. He didn't. She gave him a quick hug "I love you Berto."

"Love you to Mags. We'll see you next week."

* * *

As Maggie drove home that night her head was spinning, not just with the revelation about her niece but with her epiphany about having children. She knew now that she wanted children, as long as she got to have them with Alex.

She planned to call Alex tomorrow and beg her to forgive her, to take her back and marry her and start a family with her.

Things were going really well at GPD she was sure she could convince the brass to let her return to National City early. She just needed to find someone to lead the new Science Division and she had already narrowed down the long list of applicants to the top five candidates.

That night she went to bed with a smile on her face and dreamed of a future with Alex and a couple of dark haired, caramel skinned kids, with pretty hazel eyes who looked remarkably like her niece and nephew.

Fate, however, had other plans.

* * *

The next morning Maggie awoke early and was too excited to go back to sleep. It was much too early to call Alex and she was too nervous to just sit around and wait for time to pass. She went for a run and on her way back to her apartment stopped at the same coffee shop where she'd met Bert five months ago. She got a large coffee and a cinnamon roll to go and forced herself to walk slowly back to her place.

She had just picked up her phone and scrolled to Alex's number when the phone rang showing Lexie's name.

"Hey Lexie, what's up?" It was unusual but not unheard of for Lexie to call her instead of Bert.

"Good morning Maggie." Lexie's tone was serious. "I really need a favor. I need you to drive me to the hospital."

"What! Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Where's Bert?"

"Calm down Maggie, everything's fine." Lexie chuckled a bit. "Although my water did just break."

"What!?" Maggie's voice went up at least an octave. "Where the hell is Bert?"

"He took the kids to their soccer game. I started having contractions around four this morning. Based on my last pregnancy we figured we had hours before I went into active labor. As a doctor I guess I should have known every pregnancy is different."

"Have you called Bert?"

"I did but he must be out on the field with the kids. He didn't answer. I left a message and told him I'd call you. When he left he made me promise not to try to drive myself to the hospital."

Maggie had started gathering her things as soon as Lexie said her water had broken. "I'm on my way out the door Lex. I'll drive with lights and siren I should be there in 15 minutes, less if the traffic cooperates"

"Thanks Maggie."

They hung up about the time Maggie got to her car. She started the engine, flipped the switches that activated the grill lights and siren and took off.

As soon as she was on the road she pressed the call button on her steering wheel and told the phone to call her brother. He didn't answer and she didn't bother to leave a message since Lexie already had.

True to her word, she pulled up in front of her brother's house 12 minutes later. Leaving the car running she jumped out and headed for the door. Lexie was already on her way out with a small suitcase in hand. Maggie took it, walked Lexie to the passenger side door and helped her into the car. Running around to the driver's side she tossed Lexie's bag over the seat and climbed in.

"Which way" she asked, having no idea which hospital they were going to.

They got to the hospital and got Lexie checked in and up to her room. Maggie tried Bert again but again the call went to voicemail. She hung up again without leaving a message more than a little surprised that Bert wouldn't have kept his phone on him considering Lexie's condition.

By the time she hung up, Lexie's obstetrician had come in and was doing a preliminary examination. "Things are moving along well, Lexie, you're already at almost 7 centimeters, you'll be moving into the transition phase soon," she said.

"Thanks, Terri. Maggie this is my OB, Doctor Theresa O'Toole. Terri this is my sister-in-law Detective Maggie Sawyer."

"It's nice to meet you Detective." She extended her hand to shake Maggie's.

"You too doctor and Maggie is fine. Anyway we can slow this down?" Maggie asked, only half joking? "Bert seems to have gone AWOL."

"Afraid not," The doctor replied with a smile. "This little one is anxious to come out and say hi."

"Don't worry Maggie," Lexie said taking Maggie's hand. "I've done this before you know. I just need you here for moral support until Bert shows up. Oh and to distract me from the contractions. Maybe you can tell me dorky little brother stories about Bert."

"I can do that!"

* * *

Things went as Dr. O'Toole predicted and before long she was instructing Lexie to push.

Maggie was simultaneously freaked out and fascinated by the birth. She felt privileged to witness it but sorry that her brother was missing it. She had tried three more times to call him, finally leaving a message, "Berto, you're missing it. Where the hell are you, man!?"

But he never returned the call and he didn't come to the hospital.

"That's it Lexie. You're doing great. One more big push and we'll know if the twins have a baby brother or a baby sister!" Dr. O'Toole encouraged the laboring mother.

Lexie's grip on Maggie's hand was like a vice but Maggie was so caught up in the birth she hardly noticed. She watched as, with one last push, Lexie gave birth to her nephew.

"He's beautiful Lex, wait until Bert finds out he's got another son. You did great." Maggie had tears in her eyes. Secretly, she imagined being in this same situation with Alex. It wasn't hard to do all things considered.

Dr. O'Toole asked her if she wanted to cut the cord. She hesitated at first but when Lexie encouraged her to do it she did. A nurse took the baby to be weighed and cleaned, while Dr. O'Toole delivered the afterbirth. Then the nurse returned and placed the baby on his mother's chest

"Hi handsome!" Lexie rubbed her son's back. "Your daddy's gonna be so..." That was as all she said and when Maggie looked up to see why she'd stopped speaking she noticed how pale Lexie was. She was about to call for the doctor when Lexie moaned and fainted.

Taking the baby off Lexie's chest Maggie called for help. Dr. O'Toole looked up from the sink where she had been washing her hands and noticed a pool of blood forming on the floor beneath the delivery bed.

"Shit! Get them out of here."

The nurse who had cleaned and weighed the baby took him from Maggie while another one ushered her out of the room.

"What's going on? What's the matter with my sister-in-law?" Maggie screamed but the nurse just hustled her out of the room.

"Please go to the waiting room. Someone will be out as soon as we know something."

"But.."

"Please! I need to get back in there and assist the doctor."

Dazed Maggie did as she was told.

She waited for what seemed like hours, alternately pacing back and forth and calling her brother's cell leaving frantic messages. In actuality it was about 20 minutes later when Dr. O'Toole emerged from the birthing room looking grave.

She looked around the waiting room. "Bert still isn't here?"

Maggie ignored the question. "What happened? How's Lexie?"

The doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew protocol required her to only speak with her patient's next of kin about medical matters but sometimes protocol was insufficient to meet the needs of the situation. This was one of those times.

"I'm sorry Maggie. Lexie experienced a labor related bleed. She bled out before we were able to find the cause of the bleeding and get it under control. She died on the table. We'll know more after we perform a post mortem exam."

"She's dead?" Maggie heard a buzzing in her ears and felt as if she might pass out.

The doctor guided her to the nearest chair. "Yes, she's dead," she confirmed. She knew in cases like this it was best to be blunt and brutally honest so there were no misunderstandings.

"What am I going to tell Bert?" Tears had started streaming down Maggie's face.

"I'll tell him. It's my responsibility."

Maggie felt relieved and guilty all at the same time but as it turned out, neither of them would have to tell Bert that his wife had died giving birth to his son.

* * *

As Maggie sat with Dr. O'Toole in the waiting room outside labor and delivery trying to comprehend the incomprehensible, a police officer accompanied by a hospital employee approached and asked, "Are you Detective Maggie Sawyer?"

"Huh?" Maggie was still to stunned to even wonder who this guy was and why he was looking for her. "I mean yes, I'm Maggie Sawyer. Why do you ask?"

Both the police officer and the young woman accompanying him looked extremely uncomfortable. The officer fell back on his training, reciting the awful words from memory.

"Ma'am, I regret to inform you that your brother Alberto Sawyer was killed in a car accident this morning at..."

Whatever else he had to say, Maggie didn't hear it. She passed out. Maggie was not a weak individual but even the strongest personality has its limits. This double tragedy on what should have been the most joyous of days pushed Maggie over the edge into a welcome darkness.

She came to, some time later, though she had no concept of how much later. She never did find out how the police officer had tracked her down. Surely Lexie was listed as Bert's next of kin. Maggie had too much on her mind just then to question it.

"There you are." Dr. O'Toole was sitting next to the hospital bed that Maggie didn't remember being moved to. "Here, take a sip of water." She held a cup with a straw up to Maggie's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Maggie was confused for a moment. Then the awful, unthinkable events of the day came crashing down on her. "The twins! Are the twins okay? They were with Bert!"

She tried to get out of bed but Dr. O'Toole pushed her back down.

"The twins are okay. Just some bruises and minor lacerations. I checked on them myself and I'll take you to them in a few minutes but you need to get your bearings first. They're going to want to know if their father is okay and they have no idea what happened to their mother today."

Maggie collapsed back into the bed momentarily crushed by the enormity of the tragedy that had happened to her niece and nephews. How could she ever explain it to them? What would happen to them now?

The thought of her parents getting custody of them was repugnant considering Jessie's situation but she knew Lexie's parents were dead and the only other family she'd mentioned was a widowed half-sister with kids of her own.

"What's going to happen with them now?" She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud until Dr. O'Toole answered.

"I know for a fact that both Bert and Lexie had advanced health directives on file here at the hospital. They probably don't say anything about guardianship of the children but you can get the name of their lawyer from them. He or she should be able to tell you what arrangements they made for the children in the event of their deaths. Would you like me to look into it?"

"Yes, please." Maggie said quietly.

The doctor left and came back about 15 minutes later. She handed Maggie a piece of paper with the lawyer's name and number on it. "He's already been notified about what happened," she told Maggie. "That was requested in the advanced directive. Do you want to call him now or would you rather see the twins first?"

Maggie knew she should probably see the twins first but she simply wasn't ready to break the awful news to them. At least if she called the lawyer first she'd know who the children's guardian would be now, should they ask.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she dialed the number on the piece of paper. When the receptionist answered the call she said, "my name is Maggie Sawyer, I'm Alberto Sawyer's sister. I'm calling for his lawyer Richard Parks."

"Yes Miss Sawyer, Mister Parks has been trying to get a hold of you. Please hold while I put you through."

Had Maggie been operating at full mental capacity she might have wonder why her brother's lawyer was trying to get a hold of her. As it was, she didn't even catch what the receptionist had said.

"Miss Sawyer? This is a Rick Parks, I was so sorry to hear about the double tragedy that occurred today. Please know that I will do everything in my power to make your transition to guardian of the children as painless as possible. Thank goodness we got the new will signed before this happened or this would be much more difficult."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Maggie was sure she had misheard the lawyer.

"Bert and Lexie signed the new will last week so there shouldn't be any problems for you in becoming the children's guardian. It even mentions the baby so no worries there."

"I'm the children's guardian? They named me as the guardian?" Maggie felt as if she'd stepped into the Twilight Zone.

"Why yes, didn't they talk to you about it? Bert assured me he intended to do so immediately."

Maggie remembered Bert mentioning a "big favor" he need from her as she was leaving their house last night. She had never imagined that this was the favor he had in mind.

* * *

The next few weeks were unbelievably difficult for Maggie. She was surprised to discover that it was the children who, rather than being a burden, kept her going. When the details of wills and trusts, funerals and interments became too overwhelming she would sit on the couch in the living room with the baby in her arms and the twins on either side of her and talk, or watch TV or play games.

At first she was afraid talking about their parents would be too difficult for Matt and Jessie but they often asked her to tell stories about when their father was a boy and would in turn share their stories of both their parents. Maggie felt bad that she couldn't tell them more about their mother but they seemed to understand.

As for their infant brother, Maggie named him Alberto Alexander in memory of both his parents. She was sure she was going to screw everything up with him. She had no idea what she was doing but with the help of some very close family friends she managed to muddle through, though not without a number of panicked calls to the aforementioned family friends and at least one frantic trip to the ER because little Bertie had a "fever" of 99.9.

The very understanding ER doctor explained that babies' temperatures – like adult temperatures – can rise slightly for all kinds of reasons, and that unless the thermometer reads 100.4 degrees or higher it's not even considered a fever.

Maggie went home feeling a bit foolish but reassured that the baby was in fact quite healthy.

Often, Maggie was on the verge of calling Alex and asking her to come and help. She had no doubt that Alex would come if Mshe called. But Maggie didn't want Alex to think that she just wanted her back to be a mother to these children she had "inherited". She wanted, no she needed, Alex to understand that she wanted children as much Alex did. If these children weren't in her life she would still want Alex back and she would still want to have children with her.

She wanted to show Alex that she planned to be as much a mother to Matt, Jessie and Bertie as she hoped Alex would be. In her darker moments she worried that Alex would want children of her own not Maggie's orphaned niece and nephews. Sometimes she feared that it would be too late by the time she returned. That Alex would have already moved on and found a woman who wanted to raise a family with her.

Despite those fears, Maggie allowed herself to dream of a future with Alex, Matt, Jessie, and Bertie. Those dreams sustained her on many a lonely night when all the curve balls life had thrown her in the past few months kept her awake.

* * *

Some how they all made it through those dark days and before she knew it a six weeks had passed. GPD had been very understanding, allowing her to take those six weeks off as a kind of combined bereavement and maternity leave. Now it was time for Maggie to go back to work and she was facing a whole new set of challenges.

The same family friends who had helped teach her about caring for a newborn now clued her in on the intricacies of after school programs and daycare. Maggie was relieved to learn that GPD had a daycare facility on the premises.

After spending every moment of every day with Bertie, pretty much since the day he was born, Maggie couldn't imagine being apart from him for the entire workday. This way she could pop down at feeding times and any other time during the day just to see how he was doing. How did new mothers do this, she wondered? It tore her heart to pieces the first time she left him at the daycare. She could hear him crying as she walked away and would have walked right back and taken him home if the daycare director hadn't been there to reassure her.

"He's fine Detective Sawyer, he's just picking up on your distress. He'll calm down once you've been gone a few minutes and if he doesn't I promise I will call you myself and let you know."

The woman's calm confidence ease Maggie's worries somewhat but she still said, "You promise, you'll call me if he doesn't stop crying, or if he gets a fever, he felt a little warm this morning. I plan on coming back in a couple hours for his next feeding. So you don't have to have anyone feed him."

"I promise, I'll call," the director hid her amusement well. Maggie wasn't the first new mother she'd dealt with. "And you already told us you plan to be here for all his feedings. We recorded it in our notes for Alberto."

"Bertie, we call him Bertie"

"Bertie, I'll make a note of it. We'll see you in a couple of hours." The director took Maggie's arm and gently but firmly guided her out the door.

Maggie stood there outside the daycare facility for a few seconds fighting the urge to go back in grab her boy and make a run for it. Shaking off this crazy idea she headed up to her office.

* * *

Maggie was surprised to learn that in the six weeks she had been absent no one had been assigned to head up the new Science Division. Instead it had been temporarily made a subordinate unit to the Vice Division. Why they put it under Vice Maggie had no idea but the unit had not faired well in that situation and Maggie found she had a lot of work she had to re-do before she could start the search for the new division head. She supposed it was just as well. The work distracted her from thoughts of Bertie.

It also gave her an excuse to delay broaching a touchy subject with the twins, namely, leaving Gotham and returning to National City. She didn't expect them to be happy about leaving the only home they'd ever known so soon after losing their parents and she wouldn't blame them if they were mad at her.

In truth, she felt guilty about even considering it but her job, was in National City and more importantly Alex was in National City. She couldn't ask Alex to leave the DEO, her sister, and all her friends and join her here in Gotham. Of course, that was assuming Alex would agree to take her back.

So for the next couple of months she concentrated on getting the Science Division back on track and choosing the new Division head. But after that period, with just three months left before she was scheduled to return to National City, there were things that needed to be worked out. Like where she and the children would live and how she would accommodate having a family with her dangerous and unpredictable work at NCPD.

Fortunately, despite living off professors' incomes, Bert and Lexie had put money into a good life insurance policy that ensured a secure financial future for their children. In other words, Maggie could afford a nice place to live in a decent neighborhood. She didn't want to make any final decisions until consulting the children, and hopefully Alex, but she needed to hire a real estate agent and have some options lined up as soon as she returned.

As far as work was concerned, before she had left for Gotham her boss at NCPD had hinted that he might be retiring soon and that if she was successful in her work with GPD she might be at the top of the list of potential replacements to run the NCPD Science Division. The job would get her off the streets and have more predictable hours both things she wanted now that she had a family. It also came with a promotion to Lieutenant.

Of course all of that was moot until she talked to the twins. She didn't want to be the kind of parent who made these kinds of life changing decisions without giving the children a say.

So one day after work, she picked Bertie up from daycare then drove to the school where the twins were in their after school program. They grabbed some takeout pizza on the way home. It wasn't time for Bertie to eat just yet so she put him in his playpen in the living room while she and the twins ate in the kitchen, where she could see into the living room to keep an eye on the baby.

Once everyone was eating she broached the subject. "So guys, I don't know if you remember this but my job at the Gotham Police Department was only for a year then I was supposed to go back to National City."

Jessie's eyes went wide with fear. "You're leaving us!"

At Jessie's words Matt started crying. "Who's going to take care of us now," He wailed. "I don't want anybody else. I want you Aunt Maggie."

Maggie had to fight her own tears at the terror and desperation their misunderstanding had caused. "No, no babies." She quickly clarified. "No one is going to take care of you but me! It's just...we might have to move to National City."

"But we don't wanna move." The twins cried in unison.

"I understand, sweethearts but my job is there and..." Maggie trailed off, having no idea how to explain to the now eight year old twins about Alex and that whole complicated situation.

"And what?" Jessie asked a little petulantly.

Maggie decided to just plunge in. "And Alex lives there."

"Whose Alex?" Matt was clearly still upset but seemed intrigued by the mention of someone new.

"Alex is the woman I love. You know the way you're mommy loved your daddy."

"Only Alex is a woman?" Jessie asked.

"Yes she is and we broke up before I came here because I had the wrong idea about something but things have changed now and I'm really hoping she'll take me back."

"Maybe if you explain and say you're sorry?"

"That's my plan baby girl. That is if we decide to move to National City. I know it's a lot to ask."

"Would we have to leave all our stuff?" Jessie asked and Matt nodded clearly thinking that was a good question.

"No, we'd hire someone to pack everything up and move it to National City."

"What about all our friends here and our soccer team."

"I won't lie to you. We'll try to keep in touch with your friends here, maybe on Facebook or something but it won't be the same. I'm sure we can find a soccer league for you guys to play in there. Maybe I could become an assistant coach like your dad was. Would you like that?"

"That would be cool." Matt said. It was clear the twins still weren't happy about moving but they were much calmer now and seemed to be considering it.

"Does National City have a dance school," Jessie wanted to know.

"I'm sure they do Jess."

"I guess it would be okay then," she said and again Matt nodded his agreement.

"Well alright then," Maggie said, thinking that aside from the misunderstanding at the beginning that had gone better than she had hoped.

* * *

She started making preparations for their departure from Gotham and arrival in National City the very next day. Those preparations consumed her for the better part of the next three months and before she knew it she had just two weeks left before they were scheduled leave Gotham.

Maggie knew she should give Alex some sort of heads up that she was returning. It wouldn't be fair to just show up at her apartment or at the DEO and spring everything on her but she couldn't quite bring herself to call her on the phone. So she decided on a text. She agonized over what to say, how much to reveal. In the end she decided to keep it short and vague.

All it said was: "I'm coming home in 2 weeks. A lot has happened in the last year. I really need to talk to you but I'll understand if you don't want to."

Alex texted back almost immediately: "Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Maggie took it as a good sign that Alex had responded so quickly, agreeing to meet her but she still worried that Alex might not want to get back together when she heard the whole story.

The next two weeks were the longest of Maggie's life.


	7. Happily Ever After?

Author's Note: Hey all, here's Chapter 7 of I'm Coming Home. I believe in my last author's note I said this would be the last chapter. Turns out I was wrong. I was going to put everything into one last chapter but when I got to what is the end of this chapter it just seemed like the perfect place to stop. Apologies for the cliffhanger (okay maybe I'm not all that sorry ;-)

I own all sorts of cool things but Supergirl and Grey's Anatomy are not among them. I make no money from this but it sure is fun to do!

As usual, I didn't use a beta so any constructive criticism you have is great fully accepted.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _Maggie took it as a good sign that Alex had responded so quickly, agreeing to meet her but she still worried that Alex might not want to get back together when she heard the whole story._

 _The next two weeks were the longest of Maggie's life._

* * *

Happily Ever After?

The day Maggie got back to National City with the kids she texted Alex to let her know she was back and to ask if they could meet the next day to talk. She didn't want to wait partly because she wanted to see Alex so much and partly because she didn't want Alex to find out about the children by accident. Maggie wanted to be the one to tell her about them.

During the long drive from Gotham, in between games of I Spy with My Little Eye, while the twins were keeping themselves amused with books or video games, Maggie had agonized over what she was going to say to Alex. She wanted to present her case just right so Alex understood that she really had changed her mind about having children and that she really wanted to get back together. She didn't want Alex to think it was just a convenient lie to get Alex to come back and help her raise her niece and nephews.

She decided she needed explain to Alex how spending time with her brother's family had opened her eyes not only to the kind of parents her mother and father were and how that had affected her feelings about having children of her own but also how it had showed her what a joy children could be if you had the right partner and you were open to the possibilities. She wanted to explain all of that before she told Alex what had happened to Bert and Lexie and that she was now the children's guardian.

Maggie and the children were temporarily living in her old apartment, which she had sublet during her time in Gotham, until Maggie could find a more suitable home for all of them. She hoped that was something she would do with Alex. She suggested they meet at a diner near her apartment where she and Alex used to go for brunch on Saturday after their yoga class. Alex agreed so she arranged for her neighbor, a retired nurse in her late 60s, to watch the children while she was out.

Before she left she sat the twins down to explain where she was going. "So you guys remember I told you about Alex."

"She was your girlfriend, right? She's the one you want to come live with us."

"That's right Matty. Well I'm going to see her today and Mrs. Brown, she lives next door, she's going to come and stay with you while I'm gone. Okay."

"Okay." They chorused together.

"Are you going to bring Alex with you when you come back"

"I really hope so Jessie."

"Just remember to tell her you're sorry"

"That's my plan baby girl. Guys, there's something I haven't told you yet about Alex." Maggie had gone back and forth with herself about how and when to broach this next subject with the twins. In the end she decided it was better to give them at least some warning in case she did get to bring Alex home with her. She didn't want to just spring it on the kids.

"What is it?" again in unison. They really are twins thought Maggie.

"Alex looks a lot like your Mom, I mean A LOT. Do you think you'll be okay with that?"

The twins were quiet for a moment, looking at each other. "Do you have a picture of her?" Matt asked softly.

Maggie pulled out her phone and pulled up her favorite picture of Alex. She hadn't known Maggie was taking the picture. They had been at the alien bar with their friends and Alex was relaxed, laughing at a story James had told about one of his adventures with Superman before he came to National City.

"Her hair is different than Mommy's," Matt observed.

"And she's skinnier than Mommy." Jessie added. "She looks nice."

"Does it bother you that she looks so much like your mom?" Maggie didn't know what she'd do if they said yes. They were her first priority now but the thought of not sharing her life with Alex, especially because she just happened to look like the twins late mother, broke her heart.

"It's kinda strange," Matt admitted.

"But I think it might be kinda nice too," Jessie said.

"So it's okay with you guys if Alex wants to be part of our family?" Maggie had to be sure of this before she talked to Alex.

"Yeah," they said together, "it's okay with us."

"Thank you. I love you guys so much!" She pulled them both into her arms and held them for a long moment. "I gotta run." She released them and wiped a stray tear from her face. _God_ she thought _i'm turning into a big softie._

"Good luck Aunt Maggie!"

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Maggie was so nervous about the meeting she arrived 20 minutes early. Apparently she wasn't the only one because she met Alex at the door of the diner.

"Maggie!" Alex seemed both excited to see Maggie and surprised that she too had arrived early.

"Alex" there was a quality to Maggie's voice that Alex couldn't quite identify. She thought she detected elements of longing and relief but she didn't want to get her hopes up so she wrote it off to wishful thinking.

They stood there just looking at each other for a long moment then shared an awkward hug that lasted just a little bit too long for _ex-_ lovers. Both were thinking how good it felt to hold the other, even with the awkwardness.

When they finally released each other from the hug Maggie asked, "Shall we go in?" And opened the door for Alex.

They found a table off in a quiet corner and each ordered coffee, making small talk until the waitress brought their drinks.

Maggie asked about Kara and everyone at the DEO. Alex wanted to know how things had gone with Gotham PD. There were other things they wanted to talk about but they were both trying to keep the conversation in safe territory until they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

When the waitress finally brought their drinks, Alex couldn't hold back any longer. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, her voice actually cracking a bit on the last word.

Maggie took a deep breath to calm herself. "So much has happened Alex, I hardly know where to start. I'm probably going to screw this up but please just hear me out."

"Okay." Alex drew the word out a bit confused. Alex had more than half convinced herself that Maggie was here to tell her she'd met someone new but it seemed like Maggie was getting ready to plead her case. _If that's so_ , Alex thought, _she needn't worry I want her back. It doesn't matter that she doesn't want kids._ Alex had found a way to have kids in her life through the mentoring program. It wasn't the same as having children of her own but it was enough for her if it meant she could have Maggie too.

"I want you back Alex. I know I'm the one who said we should break up so you could find someone else. Someone who felt the same way you did about having children..."

"Maggie, that doesn't ..." Alex tried to interrupt but Maggie cut her off she wanted Alex to hear everything she had to say before she responded.

"Please, let me finish, it's important you hear what I have to say before you respond. Is that okay?" She reached across the table and took Alex's hand in hers.

Alex looked at their clasped hands momentarily caught off guard by the contact. She gave Maggie's hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Maggie was reluctant to relinquish Alex's hand. Holding it calmed her. Fortunately, Alex didn't seem to be inclined to release it.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, my breaking up with you because you wanted kids and I didn't. Alex, something happened in Gotham that changed my mind about having kids."

She misread the shocked look on Alex's face as doubt. "I know, before I left I said I didn't think I'd ever change my mind about that but please, let me explain." She gripped Alex's hand tightly for a moment. Alex gave her a small nod and she continued.

"I don't remember if I mentioned it to you but a couple months before we broke up I ran into an old friend from Blue Springs who told me my brother Berto and his family were living in Gotham. I didn't think much of it at the time. I hadn't seen him since my parents kicked me out and I didn't know what they'd told him or how he felt about me. Then we broke up and I moved to Gotham and I was feeling really alone so I decided to take a chance and look him up.

It went really well. Apparently he'd been looking for me for years. My father told him he didn't know where I was!"

"That bastard," Alex exclaimed, unconsciously parroting Bert's response when he found out his father had known where Maggie was all along.

Maggie nodded her agreement and continued her story. "Anyway we met and had a great talk and he invited me to meet his family so I went to my first Sawyer family game day." She smiled at the memory of that first day she spent with her family. "That day went really well. Before I knew it I was going to game day every week and attending the kids soccer games and my niece's dance recitals and all sorts of stuff like that.

Spending all that time with Berto's family made me realize that my parents weren't nearly as great as I thought they were. I know I told you my dad was a great father before he kicked me out but I never had anyone to compare him to."

Maggie paused to consider her next words. This was the part she really wanted Alex to understand. "Alex, my parents always told us they loved us and I believed that but after spending time with Berto's family I'm not so sure. I mean I guess they loved us but I'm not so sure really they wanted to have kids. I think maybe they did it because that was what was expected of a couple back then you got married and you raised a family. It was clear though that they felt like we were a burden too. My father almost never came to Little League games for either Berto or I and when he did he complained about missing work to be there. And anytime there were medical bills for either of us we would hear about how they had been saving that money for a trip or a fishing boat or whatever."

Alex was clenching her jaw with the effort not to berate Maggie's parents for their lack of sensitivity to their children's feelings. She didn't want to interrupt Maggie's story.

"So the message I got was that kids were a burden that stole time from more important endeavors and cost a ton of money that could be spent on other things. I couldn't see myself ever wanting to have them. Fortunately, Berto somehow realized that not all parents felt the same way. I don't know maybe he learned it hanging out with friends' families growing up. However, it happened it was clear he did not feel the same about his kids as our parents felt about us."

Maggie paused here remembering and Alex could have sworn she saw tears in her eyes. Maggie gave herself a little shake and continued. "Berto and his wife both gave up high powered, high paying careers just so they could have a family. They did it before they ever had children just to accommodate a family in their lives.

Spending time with Berto and his family it was so clear that he and his wife didn't just love their kids, they really liked them. They liked spending time with them and they didn't consider it a waste to spend money on them. They treated it more like an investment in the future.

The more time I spent with them the more I came to feel the same way. Alex, my niece and nephews are the coolest kids."

Maggie's smile lit up her face and Alex couldn't help but think that the last time she saw her smile like that was the day she'd asked Maggie to marry her.

"They're bright and funny and I love spending time with them. And the more time I spent with them the more I realized I wanted what they had. I want to have a family Alex...with you. Please tell me it's not too late."

As she stared into Alex eyes they filled with tears and for an awful moment she thought Alex was going to tell her she'd moved on. Then Alex reached across the table and grabbed the hand she wasn't already holding and squeezing both Maggie's hands she said, "I want that too. It's what I've always wanted."

Maggie let go a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Alex's response was everything she had hoped for but she knew there were still things to say and Alex might change her mind when she heard the rest of Maggie's story.

* * *

Alex had started to rise from her chair but Maggie forestalled her. "Wait, I have more to tell you and you may change your mind about wanting a family with me when you hear it."

Dread filled Alex's heart, Maggie had said she wanted a family with Alex but had she found someone else while she was in Gotham? No that didn't make any sense. Why would she be here telling Alex this whole story if that were the case?

Alex took a deep breath to steady herself. "Tell me."

There was no good or easy way to say what she had to say so she just plunged in. "Not everything that happened with my brother and his family this past year was good. Alex, Berto and his wife both died on the same day six months ago. It was the day she gave birth to their third child. She died in childbirth and he died in a car accident. He never got to meet his son." Maggie sobbed and this time Alex did get up and come around the table to hold Maggie.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, how awful to lose your brother so soon after reconnecting with him!"

In the comfort and safety of Alex's arms Maggie allowed herself just a short time to mourn in a way she had been too busy for right after their deaths.

After a few minutes she pulled back from the hug, she still had more to tell Alex. She braced herself and dropped the bomb. "Alex, I've got custody of my niece and nephews."

"What!?" Alex looked like she'd been shot with a Tyrellian stun ray.

"Apparently, Berto and his wife made the change to their will just a week before they died. They hadn't even had a chance to tell me yet. I think he was afraid my parents would get custody otherwise and for a number of reasons that would have been really bad."

"You're their...you've got..how did." Alex couldn't seem to settle on which question to ask first.

"I know this isn't how you pictured us having a family. I'll understand if you aren't up for it. You know, if you've got your heart set on having a family of your own, I get it. I just didn't want you to find out from someone else that I have three kids now and to think that I just didn't want to have kids with _you_." Maggie was rambling a bit trying to give Alex an out even though she really didn't want her to take it.

"Maggie, no! How could you think that? I love you, you're it for me Maggie Sawyer and if you come with three kids well than lucky me! Besides, who says we can't have another child if we really want one?" She was grinning now because the look on Maggie's face had turned from one of grim resignation to one of radiant joy.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She leaned over the table and kissed Maggie for the first time in a year. It was short and relatively chaste given their surroundings. "I've been dreaming of that for a year!"

"Me too Danvers, me too."

Alex smile lit up the whole diner. Coming from Maggie her last name sounded like a term of endearment she had missed hearing Maggie use it that way. "So Sawyer, do you have any pictures of "our" children? I'd like to at least learn their names before I meet them."

Grinning Maggie pulled out her phone and opened the photo app. Finding a good one she handed it over to Alex. "The older two are twins. Their names are..."

Alex gasped, "Matt and Jessie." She finished Maggie's sentence.

"How do you know their names!?" Maggie was stunned.

"Oh my God! Oh. My. God. Bert Sawyer, your brother Berto, I never put it together. It never even crossed my mind. I mean why would it? Your brother was married to Lexie Grey."

"How can you possibly know that!?"

"Maggie, Lexie Grey was my cousin."


	8. Happily Ever After!

Author's Note: Here it is everyone, the final chapter of I'm Coming Home. I'm marking this one complete. I may return to this universe in the future but as of right now I have no plans, or ideas (okay maybe an idea or two), for a continuation. Feel free to offer some if you have them.

A note on the timeline: If you pay attention to such things you'll notice that my timeline doesn't match up with the show's timeline. In the show Alex and Maggie broke up a bit before Christmas in mine it happened a bit after Christmas.

Virtual brownies to anyone who catches the Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference. A whole virtual gallon of Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Junk (best ice cream ever!) if you catch the reference to a move called Window Wonderland, starring our very own Chyler Leigh. That one's a bit of a stretch but it's there if you squint really hard.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh yeah, I still don't own Supergirl or Grey's Anatomy but I'm hoping to find Alex and Maggie under my Christmas tree next Monday!

* * *

" _Oh my God. Oh. My. God. Bert Sawyer, your brother Berto, I never put it together. It never even crossed my mind. I mean why would it? Your brother was married to Lexie Grey."_

" _How can you possibly know that!?"_

" _Maggie, Lexie Grey was my cousin."_

* * *

Happily Ever After!

"We grew up together in Midvale. We're even named after the same woman, our great grandmother. Lexie and her family left around the same time my folks adopted Kara but up until then we were inseparable," Alex explained.

"I was going to go to the funeral but then a couple of White Martian bounty hunters came looking for J'onn and his father and both J'onn and Kara got hurt in the fight so I couldn't leave. I'm so sorry I wasn't there Maggie."

Something occurred to her then and she reached out and grabbed Maggie's hand. "Oh Maggie, it must have been so hard for you when you met Lexie! She and I looked so much alike people always thought we were twins. I can't imagine what you thought the first time you met her."

"Fortunately, Berto showed me a picture before I actually met her so I had some warning. It was still hard though, at least at first. It was easier once I got to know her. You two are very different people."

"We were a lot more alike when we were younger but after she moved and Kara came to live with us our lives took very different paths. We stayed in touch, especially at first but after a while we mostly just exchanged birthday and holiday greetings. I visited her and her family a couple of times in Gotham when I was attending conferences there for the DEO. It was hard since I couldn't really tell her the truth about what I was doing."

Alex paused for a moment remembering. "I guess the last time I was there was four or five years ago. I remember Jessie had transitioned from being Joseph a few months before and she was doing really well."

Maggie was glad she didn't have to break that news to Alex. Not that she thought Alex would have a problem with it but how exactly to you work something like that into the conversation. _Oh by the way did I mention that one of the children you just agreed to raise with me is transgendered?_

"I'm glad you already know about Jessie." she said what was on her mind.

"You didn't really think that would be a problem for me did you?" Alex looked miffed.

"No, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Alex expression return to normal. "Yeah, I get that. So should we go talk to the kids? Do you think it will upset them how much I look like their mother? They couldn't have been more than four the last time I saw them so I doubt they'll remember me." Alex looked genuinely worried about the possibility of her appearance upsetting the twins.

"I told them about it and even showed them your picture. They didn't seem to remember having met you but they did seem okay with how much you look like Lexie. Jessie even said it might be nice to have someone around who looked like their mom."

* * *

Alex was glad she didn't have two weeks to worry about meeting the children. It had been bad enough worrying about whether or not she and Maggie would get back together. Having to worry about whether or not the children would accept her as part of their family would have brought her nervousness to a whole new level. As it was the short trip from the diner to Maggie's apartment seemed much to long and much to short all at once.

At last they were standing outside Maggie's door. Maggie reached our for the door knob but paused before turning it. "Are you ready for this?" She had noticed Alex was fidgeting nervously and wanted to give her a little time to take a deep breath and settle her nerves before going inside.

Alex inhaled slowly and exhaled even more slowly. "Nope, not in any way, shape, or form," she replied with a nervous grin.

"Is bad ass, alien hunting, DEO Agent Alex Danvers afraid of a two 8 year olds and an infant?" Maggie tried to diffuse some of Alex's tension with humor.

"Damn skippy when they hold the key to my future. Besides, if the aliens don't like me I can shoot them with my nifty alien gun. I'm fairly certain that won't work in this situation," Alex retorted with a little humor of her own.

Maggie laughed at her remark and that more than anything helped Alex to calm down.

"Let's do this," she said, much the same way she might speak to her team as they set out on a dangerous mission.

Maggie pushed the door open and they went in. Maggie paid the babysitter, one of her next door neighbor's kids and he left. The baby was napping in his Pack n Play in the living room but the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"The twins must be in their room. Matt, Jessie," she called out, "Come in here. There's someone I want you to meet."

They heard thuds as two sets of little feet hit the floor then running steps just before the twins ran into the room. They stopped dead on seeing Alex standing beside Maggie.

"Matt, Jessie this is Alex. The woman I told you about."

The twins said nothing for a few long moments. Just looking at Alex and she wasn't sure what to do. Would they think she was condescending if she crouched or knelt down? Should she shake hands like she would when meeting an adult? More than anything she wanted to hug them and tell them how sorry she was that they had lost their parents but she knew it was too soon for hugging.

She settled for just saying hello. "Hi guys, it's really nice to meet you."

"Are you Aunt Maggie's girlfriend again?" Jessie got right to the point.

Alex looked to Maggie before answering. Maggie gave her a small nod.

"I'd like to be. I think she'd like that too. Would that be okay with you?"

"You kind of talk like Mommy too," Matt interrupted. "I mean, we knew you looked like her, Aunt Maggie showed us your picture, but you talk like her too." Alex couldn't tell from his expression if he considered that a good thing or not.

Since Matt had brought up their mother Maggie figured this was as good a time as any to tell them that Alex was actually their cousin. "You know what bud, that's probably because Alex and your mom were related. They were cousins, isn't that right Alex?"

Alex was grateful that Maggie had been the one to bring it up. "That's right. We even grew up together in Midvale, until we were 14 anyway. Then your mom and her folks moved away."

"You knew our mom when she was a little girl!" The twins chorused excitedly.

"That's right."

"Can you tell us stories about her when she was little? Please!" They each grabbed one of Alex's hands and pulled her over to the couch with them. She grinned happily at Maggie from her place between the twins.

Maggie returned the grin and walked over to the Pack n Play to pick up Bertie who had been awoken by the commotion.

Alex spent the next two hours regaling the twins with stories of their mother and answering their questions.

Alex was recounting a story about she and Lexie getting caught switching places on a couple tests in the third grade. Alex had been telling the kids that their mom was always the better speller while she was better at math so they had gotten the bright idea to trade places for those tests. Unfortunately, Alex's teacher had tried to get her attention by calling her name and Lexie hadn't answered. "We were both grounded for a month over that one. Both our parents were really strict about cheating, as well they should be!" She said, belatedly realizing that telling a story about there Mom cheating on a test might not have been the best idea.

The twins thought the story was hilarious but had to agree about cheating being wrong.

"It's almost dinner time." Maggie interrupted the story telling. "What should we do about dinner?" She hadn't had time to do any serious grocery shopping yet and only had breakfast food and some snacks in the apartment.

"Pizza, please Aunt Maggie!" The twins gave her their best puppy dog eyes.

"Now there's a suggestion I can get behind," Alex agreed! "Please 'Aunt Maggie'" Alex's own puppy dog eyes were marred by the smirk she couldn't keep off her face.

"No fair, ganging up on me with the puppy dog eyes! Fine," she huffed then smirked herself. "Pizza it is."

She handed Bertie to Alex and went to make the call.

When she came back in the room the twins were gone and Alex was walking around with Bertie on her hip pointing out different things and telling him what they were. He was burbling happily and playing with her hair. Maggie was momentarily stunned at the simple beauty of the moment. _I can't believe I almost missed the chance to have this with her._

Shaking herself out of her reverie she asked, "Where'd the twins go?"

"I sent them to wash up before dinner."

"You're kind of a natural at this."

"I don't know about that," Alex replied with a laugh but she was clearly pleased by the remark.

* * *

The pizza came and dinner went well. Maggie and Alex worked well together, setting the table, helping the twins get there slices, making sure it wasn't too hot for them and taking turns feeding Bertie his dinner so the other could eat. Anyone watching them would have thought they'd been at since the twins were babies.

After dinner, Maggie sent the twins off to get ready for bed while she and Alex cleaned up. When Matt and Jessie came out to say their good nights they begged Alex to read them a story, like their Mom used to do.

Everyone went into the bedroom the twins were sharing. Maggie sat at the end of Matt's bed while Alex sat at the end of Jessie's and read from Winnie the Pooh, a childhood favorite of both hers and Lexie's, until she thought they were both asleep. She and Maggie got up and took turns kissing each of the twins goodnight.

"Sleep tight sweet boy," Alex said as she kissed Matt's dark-haired head.

"Is it okay if I call you Aunt Alex?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'd like that a lot," Alex replied swallowing the lump in her throat.

As she and Maggie walked back into the living room, Maggie said, "Well I don't think that could have gone any better."

Alex was beaming at her. Then she got a serious look on her face and took Maggie's hands in her own. "I know we should take this slowly. I know we've been apart for a year. It takes time and there are so many things we should talk about and work out before we move forward. Can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?"

Maggie's smile was radiant as she took Alex's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. When they pulled back from the kiss there were tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much Alex. I'm so sorry it took me breaking up with you and moving to Gotham to figure out you were right all along."

Alex put her hands on Maggie's hips and gave them a little squeeze. "You were trying to do what you thought was best for me, what you thought would make me happy. You don't have to apologize for that. And if a year apart is what it took to get us to this place then I'd do it all over again. I love you Maggie and since the first time we kissed I knew there'd never be anyone else for me."

"I love you Alex. I felt the same way, even if I was too scared to admit it after that first kiss."

"Let's go to bed. We've got a lot to do starting tomorrow. We need to find a place to live, get the twins in school. Pack up our respective apartments." Alex trailed of when she saw Maggie grinning at her. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see that some things haven't changed, like your obsessive planning."

"A good plan is the key to a successful operation." Alex did a surprisingly good imitation of J'onn. "I'm going to talk to J'onn tomorrow about taking some time off. When do you have to be back at work?"

Maggie just laughed at her in response. "Come on General Danvers. We can discuss all that in the morning. Right now I intend to get the best night's sleep I've had in a year."

* * *

Two months later

Maggie woke up to an empty bed. Glancing at the clock she found that it was 2:00 AM. She checked the under the door to the en suite bathroom but saw no light so she knew Alex wasn't in there. Bertie had been sleeping through the night most nights for over a month but there were still nights he woke up fussing. Usually they waited to see if he would go back to sleep on his own but sometimes Alex liked to get up and rock him until he went back to sleep.

She had missed most of the late night diaper changes and early morning feedings with him. She didn't do it often enough for him to become dependent on her help to fall asleep but but Maggie knew she loved the bonding time when it was just the two of them late at night.

Maggie lay there for a bit trying to go back to sleep but now that she was awake her mind refused to shut down and let her rest. She flipped the covers off her body and made her way out of the bedroom, careful to avoid all the partially unpacked boxes. Less than a week after getting back together, she and Alex had met with the realtor she'd lined up while still in Gotham. True to his word he had several properties for them to look at that matched the criteria she had given him.

This house was the third they'd looked at. It was just outside National City so commuting wouldn't be a big issue. It was in a good school district, had a beautiful park within walking distance, and was close, but not too close, to plenty of stores and restaurants. The neighbors were mostly young families or couples looking to start families, including at least two other same sex couples.

They had both loved the house as soon as they'd seen it. It was 20 years old, had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a den, living room, dining room, and a spacious kitchen with all new appliances. The kids were sold on the big fenced in back yard that had a big old oak tree with a tree-house in it.

The current owners were in a hurry to sell so they got a good deal and were able to move in almost immediately, which was a good thing because five people living in Maggie's tiny two bed, one bathroom apartment had been a real test of their ability to get along.

As Maggie approached Bertie's room she could hear Alex talking to him softly. "Why aren't you going back to sleep little man? Tomorrow's a big day for Mama and Mommy you know. I want you to be on your best behavior and for that you need your rest"

Maggie couldn't help but smile hearing Alex refer to the two of them as "Mama and Mommy". It had been with no little bit of trepidation that they had asked the twins how they would feel about Bertie referring to them as his mothers. "We know we can never replace your parents," they had said, "and we want Bertie to know all about his first parents. We want you two to help us with that. But he wont remember having other parents, like you two do, so we want him to call us Mommy and Mama. We don't expect you guys to call us that because we know you remember your mom and dad."

They had been blown away when, instead of objecting to Bertie calling them Mommy and Mama, Matt and Jessie had actually asked if it was okay if they did the same sometimes. In a true sign of the times, the twins said they knew a lot of kids who had more than just two parents and just because they referred to Alex and Maggie as their mothers didn't mean they loved their "first" mom and dad any less. They did decide to call Alex Mom instead of Mommy, since that is what they called Lexie and it might be confusing to use the same for both of them.

Maggie approached Bertie's bedroom as quietly as possible, she loved watching Alex interacting with their son when she thought no one was watching. As she expected, the two of them were ensconced in the comfortable old platform rocker that had been in the nursery in Bert and Lexie's home. Alex was looking down into his face adoringly and gently caressing his cheek with her index finger. Bertie was looking back at her as if she was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Maggie had to agree with him.

"Are you going to be a good boy for your Grandma Eliza today and not make a big fuss during the ceremony? Of course you are! You're the best boy ever, aren't you?"

Maggie chuckled alerting Alex to her presence. "I think you maybe just a bit biased there."

"You don't think he's the best, most handsome boy ever!?" Alex asked with mock indignation.

"Of course he is," Maggie replied coming into the room and kissing Bertie's head and then her wife's lips.

She knelt beside the rocker and for a moment the two just gazed at their baby boy.

Finally, Alex looked up at Maggie and gently moved her hair behind her ear. "So, are you ready for our big day today?"

"I've been ready for well over a year now babe." Maggie grinned up at Alex and then looked serious. "Are you sure about this Alex, a Justice of the Peace and just a handful of friends and family? Last time..."

"Can I tell you a secret," Alex interrupted. "I was never one of those girls who dreamt about a big wedding, or any wedding at all for that matter. Maybe it was because I could never picture the groom. Whatever the reason, it's just never been that important to me."

Maggie looked confused. "Then why all the hoopla last time?"

Alex smiled and lay her hand against Maggie's cheek rubbing her thumb back and forth a couple of times. "That was more about celebrating finding you and finally understanding myself and why all my previous relationships didn't work. I'd really started to think there must be something wrong with me. Maggie, you've known you liked girls since you were a kid. Imagine if you didn't figure that out until you were in your thirties."

Maggie took Alex's hand from her cheek in both of her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry babe. That must have been so hard."

Alex snorted. "Hard, frustrating, disappointing, confusing. When I found you, when you agreed to marry me, I was so happy I wanted to shout it from the roof tops. 'Hey everybody, check it out, I finally figured myself out and found this incredible woman who wants to marry me.

I still feel that way but now I'm more excited about getting married and the five of us officially being a family. If we really want to we can throw a big party on our first anniversary, or not that would be fine too."

Maggie's smile was radiant. "I love you Alex Danvers. I can't wait to be your wife."

"The feeling is mutual my love."

"Now since this little guy has finally gone back to sleep," Maggie placed her hand on Bertie's head, "Maybe we should go back to bed and try to get some sleep so we don't nod off during our vows."

—

Eight months later: Christmas Day

Alex had set her Christmas playlist to play through the Bose sound system. Suzie MacNiel's "This is Christmas" was currently playing as Maggie sat cross-legged on the floor with a Matt at her side at the controls of the toy train she and Alex had gotten for the twins. Maggie had insisted on the present, even though neither of the twins had asked for a train set. Alex was pretty sure this was a present Maggie had wanted as a child and never gotten because it wasn't an appropriate gift for a girl. She hadn't objected to the present. After all where was the fun in having kids if you couldn't occasionally live vicariously through them. Besides they had gotten all the children almost everything they had asked for so one present that wasn't on anyone's list wasn't a big deal if it made her wife happy. Besides, as it turned out Matt loved the train set. He and Maggie had been taking turns at the controls all day.

Jessie was sitting on the floor by the tree trying on her new skates. When the twins had learned that Maggie had taught their father how to skate they had begged her to teach them too. Maggie and Alex had decided to make it a family affair and everyone had gotten new skates for Christmas. Alex was a little nervous about it. Growing up in Midvale, skating was not something she had done a lot but if the rest of her family was going skating she wanted to go with them. They'd even gotten a sled for Bertie so Maggie could pull him around on the ice.

Maggie looked up when she heard Alex return with Bertie, who had required a diaper change. Alex was wearing a beautiful red dress that made Maggie even warmer than the Christmas themed, navy blue cardigan she was wearing. Alex paused in the entry to the living room taking in the scene and Maggie saw joy and contentment in her expression but then like someone had flipped a switch Alex's expression turned sad and tears filled her eyes. Bert, perhaps sensing his mother's distress, squirmed. "Down," he demanded. Alex put him down and he toddled over to sit by his brother, watching the train circle the round and round the track.

Maggie got up and went to her wife's side. "Hey, hey, hey, what just happened there? One second you looked like all was right with the world and the next you looked like someone had stolen your puppy."

"It's nothing," Alex said but the hitch in her voice belied that remark.

"Alex," Maggie chided gently.

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I was just thinking how great this Christmas is and how happy I am but then I realized the cost of my happiness. Matt and Jessie and Bertie had to lose their parents for me to have this perfect family. It's not fair Maggie. It's not right."

Maggie smiled at her sadly. "You're right Alex, it's not fair and it's not right but you know what. It's not your fault either and as sad as it is that Berto and Lexie died think how much sadder it would be if their children didn't have two people taking care of them who love them as if they were their own."

She put her arm around Alex's waist and watched their children playing with their Christmas presents. "I promise you Alex, Berto and Lexie would have wanted it this way. They planned for me, be the guardian of their children but can you imagine how much happier they'd be knowing you were raising the children with me. You're Lexie's cousin. Who better than the two of us to keep their memory alive for the children. Don't feel guilty for loving them or for being happy with the life we have now."

Alex gave her a watery smile. "Thank you Maggie, you're right. We're all lucky to have each other."

At that moment Maggie glanced up and realized they were standing in the door frame right under the mistletoe. She slid her hand around Alex's neck and pulled her in to a kiss that slowly built in passion...until they heard a trio of giggles. They pulled out of the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Maggie laughed "Is it to late to rethink this whole family idea?" She joked.

"Much too late." Alex glanced over at their children, who were still watching with big grins on their angelic faces. She leaned in and kissed her wife again to the accompaniment of renewed giggles.

—

4 Months Later—First Anniversary

After some discussion, Maggie and Alex had opted to forego a big anniversary party in favor of some alone time, something that had been in short supply since they had gotten back together. They loved their children but still enjoyed spending time together as a couple and knew such times were vital to the health of their marriage.

They had arranged for the kids to stay in the city for a long weekend with their Aunt Kara and Grandma Eliza (just in case Supergirl was needed during their stay) and had planned a quiet weekend at home.

They watched movies, cuddled up together on the couch eating pizza and drinking beer. They made love late into the night then slept late the next morning. When they got up they cooked brunch together. They took long walks in the park near their home and talked about everything and nothing in particular.

They were sitting across from each other at the butcher block island in the middle of their kitchen eating brunch on the last day of their long weekend. "So how do you like running the Science Division," Alex asked her wife. Maggie had been promoted to Lieutenant three months back and had taken over the Division from her retiring boss just as he had promised.

"I miss the field sometimes and I'm not fond of all the paperwork and brass kissing but it's great to be able to implement some of my ideas to make the unit better. Like trying to connect with the alien community in a positive way instead of just being the guys who storm in and arrest them when they commit a crime. We're already seeing results. Folks are more willing to work with us to solve crimes and the alien crime rate has even fallen some."

"That's great Mags. I knew you'd do big things in that job. The chief of police better watch out. You'll have his job before you know it."

Maggie snorted. "No thank you! It's bad enough dealing with the brass. I want nothing to do with all the politicians the Chief has to deal with. You know my favorite thing about the new job?"

Alex suspected she did know but asked anyway. "What's that?"

"Being able to spend more time with you and the kids. My schedule is more predictable and I can do a lot of my work from home now."

They had set up the fifth bedroom as a home office with a beautiful old partner's desk and they worked at home whenever their work allowed.

"What about you? Do you miss being out in the field?" Almost as soon as she and Maggie had gotten back together, Alex had spoken to J'onn about making some changes at work to accommodate her new family. She rarely went on missions in the field anymore, although she did handle training new agents, which kept her skills sharp and her body in shape in case she was needed on a mission. Instead, she now ran the Operations Center, a fitting job for the DEO's second in command.

When things were quiet in the field she could be found in her lab or taking care of the administrative duties she had agreed to take over from J'onn in exchange for getting him to agree to take his most experienced agent out of the field. J'onn had wanted to spend more time with his father so it was actually a good deal for him as well.

"I can tell you I don't miss getting the crap kicked out of me by seven foot aliens who are ticked off because we won't let them enslave the human race. But I do miss being out there with Kara. I know she's Supergirl and nearly indestructible but I still worry about her."

Maggie nodded knowingly. "At least she's a lot more careful now than she was when she first became Supergirl. I think back then she knew you were watching her back so she took risks she probably wouldn't have otherwise. Not that the agents in the field with her aren't watching out for her but nobody will ever be as fiercely protective of her as you are."

"Thanks Mags." Alex was grateful for both her words and her understanding. "I think being able to be here for our family is more than enough compensation for no longer working in the field.

Besides, it not like you can do that kind of work indefinitely. Sooner or later we both would have had to make these changes. I think we were lucky to be able to make them on our own terms rather than waiting until age or injury forced us to make them."

"Good point!"

They finished their meal, cleared the table, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. "This is the last day of our 'staycation'," Alex said smirking at Maggie, who for some unknown reason hated that term. "What do you want to do today? We could go to the National City Museum of Science," she said excitedly. "They've got a new exhibit called Energized it's all about sunlight, wind, moving water, and other self-replenishing sources that generate energy with fewer negative side effects!"

Maggie wrapped her arms around her wife and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Nerd! We can do that later if you want. For now come sit with me there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is everything okay?" Alex was instantly concerned.

"Everything is great. There's just been something I've been thinking about and I wanted to talk to you about it. Preferably when we are alone without three screaming banshees racing around the house." The fondness with which she referred their children as "screaming banshees" belied any actual distress she might have over their behavior. The were bright, active, well adjusted children and she wouldn't change a thing about them. She loved them exactly as they were.

"Okay," Alex was still curious but no longer concerned.

Maggie had no idea how to start this conversation. It wasn't something they had talked about before but she thought they should so she just plunged in. "Do you want to have another child?"

"What!?" Whatever Alex had been expecting Maggie to say this clearly wasn't it.

"I just.." Maggie started struggling to put into words what was in her heart. "Before, when we broke up it was because you wanted children and I know we have three great kids but I thought maybe you wanted the whole experience. You know, pregnancy, a child from your own body. I just wanted you to know that if you wanted that I'd be willing."

Alex smiled at her wife with tears in her eyes thinking how much things had changed in a little over 2 years. "That's so sweet Maggie. I love you so much for saying that. But my desire to have children never had anything to do with being pregnant. I'd have been perfectly happy adopting a child or children."

Alex took Maggie's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb across Maggie's knuckles while she gathered her thoughts. "Remember when I told you I always knew I was going to be a mom some day?" Maggie nodded. "Well, here's the thing. That was true but I never pictured a dad. Try as I might I could never put a face to the man who would supposedly father my children. I never met any man that made me think, 'Oh yeah, I can see us raising a family together.'"

Maggie squeezed the hand in her own. She knew how disappointing Alex's social life had been before they met and Alex had figured out she was gay.

Alex gave her a watery smile and continued her voice a bit strained. "I'd gotten to the point where I figured I was going to have to do it on my own. It's not ideal but there are women who adopt a child and raise it on their own."

Alex's expression cleared and with her free hand she cupped Maggie's cheek. "Then I met you and the picture became clear, Maggie. I could see us getting married, adopting a child or two and raising a family together. I saw it so clearly that it kind of shocked me when you said you never pictured yourself having children.

I think maybe that's why I didn't fight harder when you said we should break up so I could find someone who wanted the same things I did. I was still trying to readjust my vision of what our future would look like without children."

She saw tears form in Maggie's eyes, and knew she was feeling guilty about having put them through such a difficult break-up. "Here's the thing about that initial vision of our future family. It was beautiful, but it pales in comparison to what we have today, Maggie. We have three beautiful children who are actually related to us by blood. I see you in the three of them every day when they smile and their dimples pop out or when Jessie stubbornly refuses to give up practicing a new dance move until she has it down pat. And the other day I was out with Matt and Jessie and this woman mentioned that they both have my eyes." Alex smiled at the memory, wondering if the woman had any idea the affect her simple comment had.

"As strange as it may sound, I'm glad you broke up with me and left to spend a year in Gotham. If you hadn't then you might never have reconnected with Bert. You might not have been there for Bertie and the twins. I shudder to think what might have happened to them, especially to Jessie, if your parents had become their legal guardians." Maggie actually did shudder at the thought.

"As it is, you became their guardian and then you came home and gave me the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. You made me their mom." Tears were now freely flowing down both their faces.

"If another child finds their way into our family, unlikely as that may seem, then I will love him or her just as much as I do Matt and Jessie and Bertie but if that never happens that's okay to. I'm happier than I ever imagined I could be and I think our family is perfect just the way it is!" She reached out and wiped the tears off her wife's face as Maggie did the same for her.

Then Maggie pulled her up off the couch. "The Science Museum is going to have to wait," she declared heading toward their bedroom. "I feel the need to make love to my wife for the rest of the day!"

Alex didn't object.


	9. New Story in this Universe

Hi Everyone,

This is not a new chapter but just a quick note to let those of you following this story know I've started a new story in this universe. Actually it's a series of one shots. The name is "l Am Home" and I just posted the first chapter. I hope you'll check it out.

Cheers,

AFRet2010


End file.
